Our Children
by Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto
Summary: Update haha.. Menma buat ulah lagi dengan 'tou-san'nya dan semua siswa KHS tau mereka punya anak, bagaimana reaksi semuanya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Chara : Masahi kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Family/Romance

Author : TD

Summary :

anak siapa? kaa-san? yang benar saja.. haha... jangan bercanda, what? serius?

hah... mulai hari ini, aku seorang 'kaa-san'

haha... hidup memang miris

Happy reading minna :D

Our Childern

Prolog kaa-san

Disebuah taman yang lumayan sepi, trlihat seorang pemuda sedang mematung di depan seorang bocah yang berusia sekitar 4 tahun. Bocah itu memiliki kulit putih bak porselen,paras yang imut, rambut raven jabrik dan mata seindah langit biru di musim panas. ya memang bisa dikatakan bocah itu sangat tampan dan err… manis. Mata itu bisa menghipnotis siapa saja yang telah menatapanya, baik itu gadis, orang tua atau para seme. Namun, bukan itu penyebab pemuda blonde tersebut terus memtaung ditempatnya, bukan karena terhipnotis akan netra sang bocah, juga bukan karena terpesona akan kemanisan sang bocah, karena banyak orang, ralat, bukan banyak orang tapi semua orang akan menyebutnya manis kalau berpapasan dengan pemuda blonde itu, lalu apa penyebab si lode terus mematung seperti itu, memperhatikan sang bocah dengan lekat dan memberikan tatapan yang bisa diartikan apa-kau-bercanda? Dan tatapan itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan innocent sang bocah. Hmm… itu karena….

Flashback

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan santai di pinggir trotoar, pemuda itu memiliki rambut blonde secerah matahari, kulit tan yang eksotis dan sepasang netra seindah langit biru di musim panas. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, sepertinya pemuda itu baru selesai menempuh pendidikan. Dari seragam yang ia kenakan, gakuren warna hitam dengan aksen putih di lengan dan kerah baju serta lambang dengan bordiran emas yang Nampak seperti daun, sepertinya pemuda itu berasal dari sekolah elit, ya.. satu-satunya sekolah elit di HI dengan lambang seperti daun adalah Konoha Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah elit yang hanya dihuni oleh para orang kalangan menengah keatas, sekolah dengan fasilitas terlengkap dari gudang olah raga sampai kantin. Sekolah ini terdiri dari 4 bagian, yaitu SD (Konoha Akademi), SMP (Konoha Middle School atau KMS), SMA (Konoha High Schoolatau KHS) dan yang terakhir Universitas Konoha. Dan tentu saja pemuda ini siswa akhir di KHS . oke, kita kembali pada sang pemuda yang masih dengan santainya berjalan di pinggir trotoar, walaupun pemuda itu adalah kalangan tingkat atas tepatnya anak dari pemilik perusahaan kedua terbesar di Negara HI setelah Uchiha Corp , yupz.. benar, namanya adalah Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, anak ke 2 dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Oke, back to story.

Naruto masih asyik melangkahkan kakinya sebelum sebuah getaran kecil disakunya dan lantunan lagu heros come back terdengar di telingannya. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, dan mengambil ponsel dengan aksen kuning dan putih dalam saku celananya. Di melihat sejenak layar ponselnya untuk memastikan siapa yang mengganggu akitvitas sorenya. Setelah melihat teks 'sasu-teme call' dia segera menekan tombol answer pada layar handphonenya.

"moshi – moshi, ada apa teme?" Tanya Naruto pada seseorang diseberang telephone.

' kamu dimana, dobe? ' ujar seseorang diseberang dengan nada yang datar.

"teme, setidaknya balas dulu napa kalau orang menyapa" gerutu si dobe kesal 'dasar ice prince' lanjut si dobe dalam hati

'kau diamana, dobe?' tak menghiraukan gerutuan sang dobe, si teme nelontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"aku berada di blok emapat, tepat di depan taman konoha, memangnya ada apa teme?" menyerah, akhirnya si dobe menjawab pertanyaann si teme.

'hn, tunggu aku ditaman konoha' dan dengan itu, sabungan telephone telah terputus.

"huh, dasar teme" gerutu si blonde dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju taman konoha.

.

.

.

"lama sekali, jamuran aku menunggu terus disini" gerutu si blonde karena orang yang ditunggunya belum kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya semenjak setengah jam yang lalu.

Karena bosan menunggu di, si blonde melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjelajah seisi taman sambil mengenang masa lalu 'hmm.. sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak kesini' bati sang blonde. Sambil menlangkahkan kaki, netra biru sang blonde mengamati sekiling taman 'kenapa anak itu sendirian ditaman' bain sang blonde kala netranya menangkan siluet seorang bocah yang sedang duduk manis ditaman sambil memandangi langit biru yang serupa dengan warna matanya. Bocah itu memiliki fisik yang cukup bagus, dengan kulit putih seputih porselen, rambut raven jabrik dan wajah yang err.. bissa terbilang manis untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki. Karena penasaran, naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang bocah dan langkahnya terhenti begitu saja kala sang bocah melihatnya, berlari mendekatinya degan cengiran rubah dan memluknya dengan erat. Belum sempat keterkujatannya hilang, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan matanya membesar kala mendengar panggilan sang bocah untuknya.

"KAA-SAN"

Flashback off

Dan sekarang berdirilah pemuda blonde itu di depan sang bocah dengan tampang yang sangat-sangat shock. Bagaimana tidak shock, tiba-tiba kau dipanggil dengan sebutan 'kaa-san' oleh seorang bocah asing dan lagi sebutan itu hanya di tunjukkan pada seorang peremepuan, sedangkan dia adalah laki-laki tulen, menurutnya. Hehe.. author dan teman-temannya meragukan kalau dia seorang laki-laki tulen karena parasnya yang sangat, sangat, sangat manis XD oke lanjut.

Tersadar dari ke-shockannya, naruto mencoba berbicara pada sang bocah.

"k-kaa-san?" ucap Naruto terbata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan hannya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh sang bocah.

"a-adik k-kecil, m-mungkin k-kamu s-salah oo-rang" kilah Naruto dengan kegugupan tingkat akut.

"kaa-san tidak mengakuiku" ucap sang bocah lirih sammbil menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat guncangan kecil pada tubuh bocah itu dan isakan samar dari sang bocah.

Glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa, entah kenapa tenggorokannnya terasa sangat kering 'b-bagaiman ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"hah.. apa boleh buat, daripada aku dieroyok orang sekonoha karena membuat nangis anak orang" gumamnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Naruto menyamakkan tingginya dengan bocah itu, mendekapnya dang mengatakan kalimat yang ia piker tak akan pernah ia katakana selama seumur hidupnya.

"sudahlah, jangan mmenangis, k-kaa-san ada disini" ucapnya gugup saat mengatakan itu.

Guncangan pada tubuh bocah itu berhenti dan bocah itu membalas pelukan Naruto dengan tak kalah lembutnya. Hah.. sepertinya aka ada anggota baru dalam kehidupanmu Nar, hehe… selamat deh kamu mendapatkan seorang 'anak'. Khu..khu..khu…

Dan, bagaimanakah kehidupan naruto dengan 'anaknya', jika dia kaa-san, siapa tou-sannya? Yah.. jawabannya ada di chapter depan

Red and review please :D


	2. Chapter 1 kaa-san? tou-san?

Faren : hehe.. sebenarnya author juga penasaran itu anak siapa, mungkin itu memang anak gelap mereka. hehe.. thanks for reviewnya, ini udah update. baca ya.. hehe..

Guncha : awalnya aku bingung siapa nama anaknya, tapi waktu baca reviewnya dapat ilham deh. hehe.. makasih buat idenya ya.. kalau soal itu, di chap ini dijelasin kok naruto umur berapa. oke ni udah updet, R&R ya.. :D

Chibi : hehe.. maaf kalau berantakan, author memang masih newbie kok. ni aaja baru fic ke dua. updet ne.. R&R ya :D

Sheren : haha.. baca aja deh pasti tau siapa bapaknya..

Yuki : haha.. itu hanya Naru dan Tuhan yang tahu.. karena kalau bikin bocah Naru gk pernah bilang-bilang sih.. hhehe XD

Leeh : chap chap depan pasti sedikit demi sedikit keungkap kok

Whity : thanks :D disini SasuNaru belum pacaran kok dan anak itu gak tau dari mana, soalnya author belum kepikiran darimana tu bocah muncul. hehe.. updet nih.. baca ya..

Earl : nih udah updet baca ya, trus jangan lupa reviewnya

Nia : itu semua terjawab di chapter ini kok

thanks minna buat revienya, ini fic ke 2 author jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalah dan typo. oke nih udah update chapter 2 dan wordnya udah di panjangin. gak janji kalau bisa update cepet. kalau bisa kasih saran buat chap depan biar updatenya bisa cepet. oke heappy read.

* * *

Disclaimer Chara : Masahi kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Family/Romance

Author : TD

Warning : BL, Yaoi, typo, OOC

Chapter 2 Tou-san? Kaa-san?

Disebuah taman yang terlihat lumayan sepi, terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah keluar dari mobil sport warna biru fongker yang sudah terparkir manis dipinggir taman. Pemuda denga balutan kemeja kotak-kotak warna biru putih dan celana jeans biru dongker Nampak melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya menuju ke tengah taman untuk menemui seseorang yang baru dia hubungi. Rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi itu terlihat bergerak-gerak lembut terkena terpaan sang bayu. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia sudah berada di tengah taman, onyx kelam dari kedua netranya terus menyelusuri bagian-bagian taman untuk menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Tak kunjung mendapatkan tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang yang yang diacarinya disekitar situ, pemuda penyandang nama Sasuke uchiha itu pun menelusuri taman –degan terpaksa- untuk mencari si blonde manis yang sejak dulu telah mencuri hatinya. Ya.. benar memang, seorag Uchiha sasuke mencintai si blonde manis a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto sejak mereka masih di akdemi. Hmm.. kira-kira kalau dihitung, Sasuke sudah mmencintai si blonde sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, bayangkan saja, selama 6 tahun bertepuk sebelah tangan, ckckck… lah kenapa mereka tidak jadian aja? Itu sih karena keangkuhann seorang Uchiha sasuke dan kedobean seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tak bisa menangkap signal atas segala perhatian Sasuke yang diberikan untukknya, karena itulah status mereka masih dalam taraf sahabat sampai sekarang. Oke kembali ke cerita.

"dimana si dobe itu?" gumam Sasuke kesal sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyelusuri taman konoha. Onyx kelamnya terus beredar ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari ke beradaan si blonde. Lama berjalan dan tak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya pemuda raven itu menghela nafas lelah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tengah taman dengan harapan bahwa si blonde sudah ada disana. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya hingga onyxnya menemukan keberadaan si pirang di pojok taman. 'sedang apa Naruto bersama boca itu?' batinnya saat onyxnya menangkap refleksi seorang bocah yang berdiri di hadapan pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Dengan langkah yang cool, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berjongkok di depan seorang bocah.

"DOBE" panggilnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto

Naruto pov

Hah.. mimpi apa aku semalam, oh kami-sama, mengapa oh mengapa kau memberikan cobaan seperti ini, apa salahku? Apakah memiliki wajah manis adalah kesalahan (a/n : dasar narsis. Naru : ye.. kok sewot a/n : cepat sana cerita lagi #ditendang). Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa.. aku dipanggil kaa-san? Pacaran aja belum pernah, apa lagi nikah dan punya anak? Dan lagi.. seharusnya dia manggilnya tou-san bukan KAA-SAN.. ckck.. miris sekali hidupku..

Kupandangi anak yang berada di depanku yang sedang tersenyum lebar, kuperhatikan dia dari bawah sampai atas, tak menemukan tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan identitas apapun, kuputuskan untuk bertanya padanya.

"ne, siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan note serta pena dalam saku celana, ya karena dalam sekolah aku mengikuti ektra Koran sekolah, jadi note dan pena itu selalu standbay dalam saku celana.

"Menma"

"umur?"

"4 tahun"

"sekolah?"

"belum"

"hm.. hmm.." gumamku sambil mencatat jawaban sang bocah dalam note kecilnya. Sedangkan sang bocah hanya memasang ekspresi bingung dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikiti sambil menjawab pertanyaan 'kaa-san'nya.

"oke lanjut, pertanyaan berikutnya" kataku dengan gaya ala wartawan-wartawan Koran yang sedang mewawancarai sang artis yang lagi naik daun.

"kenapa kau memanggilku kaa-san?" tanyaku, inilah pertanyaan yang dari tadi ingin aku tanyakan, so.. kenapa aku dipanggil kaa-san? Dan lagi kapan aku punya anak? Buatnya aja belum pernah (a/n : masa belum pernaah nar? Yakin tuh? Lah di fanfict yang genrenya M kamu kan sering buat sama mmphmmphmmph #dibekap Naru : oke jangan dengerin penjelasan author yang gak jelas ini, oke kita lanjut)

"karena kaa-san adalah kaa-san menma" jawabnya innocent plus menyebalkan.

WTH! Jawaban apa itu hah.. aku Tanya apa jawabnya apa.. ye terus kenapa aku adalah 'kaa-san'mu bocah bodoh, rasa-rasanya aku igin bekap ni bocah trus ku masukin dalam karung dan ku jual pada pedagang anak supaya dapat uang daripada bikin frustasi terus seperti ini. Sabar.. sabar Nar.. dia masih bocah. Menghela nafas berat akhirnya ku lanjutkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"sejak kapan aku jadi kaa-san mu?" tanyaku ketus, tak menyadari nada ketus yang terlontar dari mulut manisku, bocah bernama menma itu hanya menunjukkan pandangan innocentnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"hah.. kaa-san tanyanya kok aneh, ya sejak menma lahir lah kaa-san jadi kaa-san menma" jawabbnya innocent sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

What? S-sejak lahir? Emang kapan dia lahir? Dan kapan aku bisa melahirkan? Oh kami-sama.. sebenarnya siapa bocah ini? Dan kenapa kau pertemukan aku dengannya? Hah.. apakah hidupkku akan damai seperti seblum-sebelumnya kalau aku mempunyai seorang 'anak'.

Menghela nafas, kuacak acak surai pirangku frustasi. Bagaimana tidak frustasi, aku masih muda, masih umur 18 tahun dan masih sekolah kelas 3 di KHS, belum kerja pula, eh.. sekrang disuruh ngurus anak yang belum jelas asal usulnya. Oh kami-sama.. apakah aka nada yang lebih buruk dari ini? (a/n : khu…khu…khu… tenang saja Nar masih banyak kejutan untukmu yang sudah mennanti. Naru : what?!)

"oke pertanyaan terakhir, jika aku adalah kaa-san mu, maka siapa yang jadi tou-sannya?"

"tou-san?"

"iya siapa tou-sanmu?"

"namanya Uc – "

"DOBE!" blum selesai anak itu bicara, sebuah panggilan yang sangat familiar untukku terdengar bersamaan derap kaki yang kian mendekat.

Naruto pov end

"DOBE!" teriak Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto

"sedang apa kau disini?" lanjut Sasuke, tentu saja setia dengan suara datarnya.

"jalan-jalan teme, kamu lama, aku sampai jamuran tau gak nunggu kamu. Kemana aja?" tanya Naruto dengan pose ngambeknya yang super imut. Pipi yang digembungkan, bibir yang dikerucutkan, membuat semua jiwa para seme ingin 'memakan'nya saat itu juga. Termasuk pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

'ugh.. dobe, kenapa kamu pasang tampang seperti itu? Seandainya aku bukan Uchiha aku pasti akan mimisan detik ini juga terima kasih atas darah Uchiha ini kami-sama' batin Sasuke sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah stoicnya.

"hn" jawab sasuke atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"apa arti 'hn' mu itu teme?" tanya Naruto kesal

"hn"

"TEEMMEEEE NO BAKA, dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan" maki Nartuo karena sedari tadi pertanyaannya hanya dijawab oleh terdmark dari klan Uchiha.

"durian"

"suram"

"terang"

"pendiam"

"hyperaktif"

"brengsek"

"idot"

"teme"

"dobe"

"gah… teme kau menyebalkan sekali jadi orang, pantas saja sampai sekarang kamu belum punya pacar" maki Naruto karena kehabisan kata-kata.

"hn dobe" jawab Sasuke dingin 'kalu gitu mau tidak kamu jadi pacarku Naru-chan? Aku selalu setia menunggumu loh, makanya aku tidak mencari yang lain' batin Sasuke ooc. Hah.. dasar Uchiha, kenapa pakai di batin segala sih, padahal kan orangnya ada di depan noh..

Kesal terhadap perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menghela nafas frustasi dan meutuskan untuk bertanya lagi kenapa si teme menyebalkan ini menyuruhnya untuk datang ke taman konoha, mengganggu jalan-jalan sorenya dan mempertemukannya dengan bocah aneh yang mengaku menjadi 'anak'nya. Tunggu bocah! Ngomong-ngomong soal bocah, kenapa dari tadi dia tidak mendengarkan suara bocah itu sama sekali. Menolehkan kepala ke samping, melihat keadaan 'anak'nya. Oh ternyata.. sang bocah dari tadi diam itu memperhatikan teme di depannya dengan lekat dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah keaatas. Melihat bocah itu hanya memandangi sasu-teme di depannya, Naruto hanya mengangkat alis bingung 'apakah dia terpesona oleh si teme? Memang sih dia tampan, tapi lebih tampan aku lagi' batin Naruto narsis dan orang sedari tadi menjadi obyek pandang sang bocah hanya memandang balik sang bocah dengan tatapan dingin 'siapa bocah ini? Berani-beraninya dia memegang tangan Dobe-KU, aku aja belum pernah' batin Sasuke jengkel. Oh.. ternyata, dari tadi Sasuke cemburu karena bocah asing itu memegang tangan Naruto dan sejak kapan Naruto jadi miliknya? Hah.. dasar Uchiha dan keposesivannya. Merasa risih karena terus dipandangi, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya pada si bocah

"ada apa lihat-lihat? Aku ganteng ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan kenarsisan dan ke ooc annya. Naruto dan bocah itu hanya sweetdrop aku melihat ke ooc an seorang Uchiha.

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke, Menma menarik-narik tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi di genggamnya mencoba mencari perhatian 'kaa-san'nya. Merasa ditarik-tarik, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan memandang si bocah dengan bingung.

"ada apa?"

"kaa-san jangan terlalu dekat dengan dia" ucap Menma sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"kena – " dan ucapan Naruto terputus dengan jeritan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat keluar dari karakternya

"APA?"

Sasuke pov

"APA?" teriakku yang sangat tidak Uchiha sekali

WTH? Sejak kapan Naruto melahirkan dan mempunyai anak? Dan lagi, siapa yang berani-beraninya menyentuh dobeKU tersayang, dan tercinta ini. Beruntung sekali dia bisa menyentuh dobe sampai melakukan 'itu', aku saja dari dulu sudah berbagai rencana aku lakukan untuk meng-ini-itu kan si dobe tapi hasilnya nihil, buktinya, pegangan tangan aja belum pernah, hah.. nasib-nasib… awas saja, siapa pun yang membuat dobeKU mempunyai anak akan aku BUNUH! Khu..khu..khu… (a/n : sabar sas.. jangan gila dulu, tidak ada yan menyentuh dobemu kok. Sasu : DIAM! Kau author sialan, kenapa kau membuat dobeKU punya anak ha?. a/n : rahasia dong.. khu..khu..khu.. oke back to story)

"d-dobe s-siapa yang menghamilimu?" tanyaku dengan gugup walau sudah sekuat tenaga ku pertahankan waja stoickku ini.

BLETAK

"Ouch" ringisku sambil mengusap puncuk kepalaku karena mendapat jitakan sayang dari si dobe, kulihat wajahnya memerah entah karena menahan marah atau malu.

"baka teme, siapa yang hamil hah? Dan lagi aku laki-laki teme, mana bisa hamil, dasar menyebalkan" gerutunya.

Laki-laki eh? Benarkah dobe? Aku meragukannya dobe, mana mungkin laki-laki bisa semanis dirimu dear dan lagi aku belum pernah melihat 'punyamu'. Kapan ya aku bisa melihatnya. Hehe…

"teme, kenapa kamu senyam-senyum sendiri? Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" ucap Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri

"jangan dipikirkan dobe, benarkah tak ada yang menghamilimu dobe? Lalu anak siapa itu?" tanya sasuke dengan panjang lebar, hah.. kalau menyangkut soal dobe memang aku selalu ooc, ini lagi si dobe, gak jawab pertanyaan eh malah pasang pose imit seperti itu. Dobe.. dobe.. jangan salahkan aku jika 'memakanmu', untung saja darah Uchihaku mencegahnya.

"teme, benarkah kamu sasuke? Sejak kapan kamu bisa berbicara sepanjang itu?" tanyanya innocent yang membuatku ber sweetdrop ria. Dasar si dobe, disaat seperti ini dia bisa berkata seperti itu. Menghela nafas lelah, akhirnya aku ulangi lagi

" . ?" tanyaku padanya dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"aku ti – " belum sempat si dobe menyelesaikan ucapannya, dengan seenaknya bocah asing itu menyela.

"dasar, gak bertanggug jawab, anak sendiri tidak diakui" ucap bocah itu dengan ketus.

Anak? Siapa? Siapa yang dimaksud oleh bocah ini, siapa yang tidak bertanggung jawab disini? Aku? Tidak mungkinn, nikah aja belum apalagi punya anak.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku memastikan

"dasar tou-san yang tidak bertanggung jawab, kau lupa, kau yang telah menghamili kaa-san sehingga aku lahir disini" ucap bocah itu dengan nada ketus

1 detik

Hening….

3 detik

Tetap hening..

5 detik

"APA?!" teriakku dan Naruto hampir bersamaan.

Sasuke pov end

'WTH?! Sejak kapan aku melakukan 'itu' dengannya? Pengennya se sejak dulu sampai esok aku bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan si dobe, tapi toh kenyataannya, pegangan tangan aja belom pernah, apalagi sampai melakukan 'itu'. Oh kami-sama… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Sasuke

"Menma-kun apa kau bercanda?" terdengar sura Naruto bertanya pada 'anak'nya

"tidak kaa-san, dia memang tou-san, apa kaa-san lupa?" tanya menma

"bu-bukan be-begitu maksud kaa-san" ucap Naruto terbata dan terdengar aneh saat mengucapkan kata kaa-san.

"lalu?"

"benarkah dia tou-san mu? Kau yakin orang seperti itu adalah tou-san mu?" tanya Naruto dengan jari telunjukkan mengarah pada Sasuke.

"apa maksudmu dengan orang seperti itu dobe?" tanya Sasuke kesal dan tidak terima akan perkataan Naruto yang menyebutnya orang seperti itu.

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto melanjutkan pertanyaannyaanya pada bocah disampinya "kau serius?" tanyanya

Sang bocah hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "walu dia adalah tou-san, tapi aku tak suka kaa-san dekat-dekat dengannya" tambahnya

"kenapa?"

"karena dia adalah orang yang sangat mesum" jawabnya

JLEB..

Bagai tertusuk ribuan kunai, hati Sasuke merasa sakit mendengar ucapan sang bocah yang sangat tepat dengan sasaran.

"dan aku tak mau kaa-san kebobolan lagi oelehnya, aku tak mau punya adik" tambahnya innocent. Sebenarnya kamu umur berapa bocah? Kenapa omongan mu tidak seperti bocah sepantaranmu hah.. author hanya geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi bocah seperti itu.

"WTF?! Apa maksudmu bocah, kenapa aku tak boleh mendekatinya dan kenapa aku tak boleh membuatkan adik untukmu? Aku akan dengan sukarela membuatkan adik jika kau mau" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang tidak bisa mengikuti percakapan kedua manusia ero itu, entah karena kedobeannya atau kareana kepolosan otaknya hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto innocent

GUBRAK

Dan terjadilah penggubrakan masal antara dua manusia pemilik surai raven tersebut 'apa dia bodoh' batin keduanya.

"sudahlah dobe jangan dipikirkan, oh ya, kyuubi akan pulang dalam minggu ini" ujar sasuke menyebutkan kepentingannya untuk bertemu Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii pulang?"

"hn"

"t-teme.. ini gawat"

"kenapa dobe?"

"bagaimana dengan a-anak k-kita?"

"anak kita? Kapan aku menghamilimu dobe?"

Bletak

"teme no baka, dia memanggil kita dengan sebutan 'kaa-san' dan 'tou-san', setahuku itu panggilan seorang anak untuk orang tuannya, makanya aku menyebutnya sebagai anak kita" jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk diranya, Sasuke dan Menma.

"ho.. jadi kau mengakuiku sebagai suamimu dobe?" goda sasuke

"kau.. menyebalkan" ujar Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya, jika di telit secara jelas, ada semburat pink di kedua pipinya yang chubby itu. Berusaha menahan tawa karena kelucuan si dobe, Sasuke menutup mulutnya hingga tawanya mereda.

"bagaimana kalau kita membawanya ke kantor polisi?" usul sasuke

"hmm.. boleh juga"

Kantor Polisi

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah satu petugas kepolisian.

"kami mau lapor pak, tadi kami menemukan seorang bocah" kata Naruto melaporkan

"ohya, mana bocahnya?"

"ini" tunjuk Naruto kearah Menma sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya memasang tampang bingung.

"Kaa-san, Tousan, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Menma heran karena dirinya dibawah ke kantor polisi bukannya kerumah.

"kaa-san? Tou-san?" beo sang petugas "kenapa dia memanggil kalian begitu? Bukannya kamu melaporkan telah menemukan seorang bocah? Selidik sang petugas.

"ah.. hahaha… i-itu karena – " tergugup, Naruto berusaha menjelaskan perihal anak itu memanggil mereka dengan sebutan kaa-san dann tou-san, namun penjelasannya terpotong karena perkataan sang petugas yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"aha.. aku tahu.. jangan-jangan.." katanya menggantung dan bikin penasaran.

"jangan-jangan?" tanya petugas satunya, Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Ho. Ternyata si stoic Uchiha mulai tertarik dengan percakapan ini..

"jangan-janngan" kata petugas lagi

"jangan-jangan apa?" tanya petugas yang satunya agak kesal, sedangkan kedua pemuda yang naik jabatan menjadi 'orang tua' hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka antusias.

"jangan-jangan bocah itu anak hasil hubungan gelap kalian, karena tak mau mengakuinya makanya kalian membawanya ke kantor polisi. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab"

GUBRAK

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto dan Sasuke bergubrak ria, sedangkan sang petugas yang satunya hanya ber cengo ria atas jawaban dari rekannya 'memang aku akui pemuda blonde itu sangat manis, tapi aku yakin dia laki-laki, itu pun kalau prediksiku tidak salah' batin sang petugas.

Merasa tak ada respon dari rekan kerja dan dua orang pemuda disana, dengan menampilkan wajah yang sangat innocent, petugas itu bertanya "apa aku salah?"

BLETAK

"baka, kapan seorang laki-laki bisa melahir – " belum sempat menyelesaikan protesnya, Naruto merasakan hawa-hawa mengerika di seblah kirinya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menolekan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan dia melihat Menma sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan…

"HUWA… HUWA… kaa-san dan tou-san tidak mengakui ku.. hiks.. hiks… HUWA.. HUWA…" tangisnya menggelegar disekitar penjuru kantor polisi. Dua polisi yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum miris 'dasar anak muda zaman sekarang, buat anak tapi gak mau bertanggung jawab' batin mereka salah paham.

"ssttt.. jangan menangis adik kecil, kami akan memberikan pelajaran kepada mereka" kata salah satu polisi menenangkan Menma. Mendengar hal itu, bocah manis itu hanya menyeringai dalam hati 'gotcha, kena kalian' batinnya. Hah.. kau licik sekali bocah..

BLETAK BLETAK

"kalian itu, jadi orang tua harus bertanggung jawab, apa kalian tega membuang anak kalian sendiri" kata sang petugas setellah memukul dua kepala pemuda itu.

"ta-tapi" sangkal Naruto.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, sudah ada bukti genetic bahwa anak ini adalah anak kalian. Mata biru dan rambut jabrik itu seperti kau blonde" tunjuk petugas pada Naruto "dan kulit putih serta rambut raven itu seperti kau, bocah emo" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"jadi, kalian mau menyangkal apa lagi hah? Cepat pulang dan bawah anak kalian, atau kalian akan aku tangkap" ancam sang petugas emosi.

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung ngacir keluar kantor polisi dan tak lupa juga menarik Menma ikut keluar menuju mobil Sasuke.

"dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" gerutu sang petugas sepeninggalan pasangan SasuNaru.

Di lain tempat, disebuah apartemen yang terbilang mewah, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di sepan pintu sambil menenteng sebuah koper. Pamuda berambut merah a.k.a Namikaze Kyuubi itu sejak 30 menit yang lalu telah memencet bel sang apartement namun tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik. Kesal karena diacuhkan, dia menaruh kopernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

'khu..khu..khu.. tak menyesal aku menduplikat kunci apartement adik bodoh itu. Tunggu saja kejutan dari ku adik manis karena berani mengacuhkan kakak tersayangmu ini' batin Kyuubi sambil mengukir seringai iblis di wajahnya.

Di dalam mobil Sasuke

"hah.. sial sekali aku hari ini" gerutu sang blonde

"teme ini salahmu, seandainya kita tidak ke kantor polisi, kita tidak akan kena marah seperti ini"

"hn, dobe. Itu salahmu karena telah mendapatkan seorang 'anak'" balas si raven tak mau disalahkan.

"dia 'anak'mu juga kan teme" ucap sang blonde kesal tanpa menyadari kata-katanya.

"oh begitu.. jadi istriku tercinta.. sepulang nanti, kita melakukan 'itu' unuk memberikan adik buat Menma" goda Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya dan tak lupa mencolek-colek pundak Naruto denga tangan kirinya.

"DASAR MESUM"

Dan perjalanan hari itu terasa begitu ramai oleh teriakan sang blonde tanpa menyadari sebuah kejutan dari kakak tercintanya saat dia pulang kerumah. Khu..khu..khu… tunggu saja kejutan untuk kalian dari Author…

TBC

* * *

Review ya minna~

maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini

saran dibutuhkan


	3. Chapter 3 Suppriese

hehe.. maaf minna karena lama updatenya hehe.. oke balas review dulu yuk

Faren : hehe.. tapi menma lebih keren dari shinchan lah.. okeh deh.. semoga sasu-chan tidak terlalu OOC, makasih ya sarannya

ulat bulu : thanks for review :)

kiwon : hehe.. ini bukan mpreg kok karena emang pada dasarnya naru belum punya anak, katanya si belum buat sama sasuke.. wkwkwk..

ca kun : ni udah update, review lagi ya..

onyx shappireSEA :thanks for review, tapi gk janji bisa update kilat hehe..

Chibi : hehe.. makasih.. ni update, review ya..

Namikaze Shira Not login : ni udah lanjut, oh ya, si minato gk bisa pinjamin cz dia mau syuting di fic ini chapter-chapter depan hehe

Yuki : hehe.. Tapi menma itu bukan anak kandung mereka kok, tapi sifatnya mirip-miriplah ma suke..

Earl : ya Kyuubi emang dimunculin supaya bisa ganggu SasuNaru.. kalu tanya siapa tu bocah aku juga gak tahu.. setahuku dia bilang anaknya naru ma suke hehe... hmm.. gk tau juga karakter menma itu gimana tapi ya sudahllah cz aku kehabisan nama buat anaknya mereka.. kalau menma jadi semenya naru, trus suke taruh mana?

Anggun sektiaty : emang fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita our children in your future id fandom ini juga, tapi isinya asli kok, ya maaf kalau ada unsur kesamaan, tapi disini, tenang aja kok, menma itu bukan anak mereka dari masa depan, tapi... yah tunggulah kelanjutannya

Khukhu : ntalah, aku gk tau bocah itu tahu dari mana, mungkin emang sifa sasu teme nular ke dia hehe.. emm.. soal menma nanti ada ceritanya sediri kok.. jadi sabar tunggu ceritanya aja.. soal kejutan silahkan baca sendiri..

guchan : itu akan dibahas nanti kalau udah pada kumpul semua. hehe.. tapi yang pasti menma bukan dari masa depan.. hehe makasih sarannya.. semoga mungkin bisa diterapkan.. hehe..

namikaze : hehe.. baca deh lanjutannya dan jangan lupa review ya..

Riyuki : thanks sarannya :)

oke deh selesai review.. langsung aja ke ceritanya

* * *

Disclaimer Chara : Masahi kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru ItaKyuu

Rated : T+

Genre : Family/Romance

Author : TD

Warning : BL, Yaoi, typo, OOC

**Chapter 3 Suppries~**

Didepan sebuah aparteman mewah di kawasan elite konoha, terlihat dua orang pemuda dan satu bocah laki-laki sedang duduk bergerombol dilantai. Pemuda pemilik rambut blonde itu tampak berpikir keras, terbukti dengan matanya yang terpejam dan jari telunjuk yang diletakkan di dagu. Sedangkan kedua makhluk berkepala reven hanya memasang tampang datar mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tepatnya hanya pemuda blonde itu yang terlihat berpikir sedangkan dua makhluk pemilik kepala reven itu hanya memandangi pemuda manis didepan mereka dengan lekat, yah.. walau wajah mereka-tampak datar-datar saja namun dalam pikiran mereka, mereka sedang membayangkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang bisa merak lakukan dengan si blonde daripada duduk dilantai dingin di depan apartemen si blonde.

'daripada seperti ini, lebih baik cepat masuk kedalam (kamar) denganku dobe, dan kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan Naru-chan~' batin sang pemuda raven.

'huwa.. kaa-san kawai ne~ bagaimana rasanya ya melakukan ini-itu dengan kaa-san'batin sang bocah raven.

Ck dasar manusia ero, tidak bisakah kalian berpikir yang 'bersih' terhadap pemuda manis didepan kalian, dan sejak kapan seorang bocah bisa berpikir begitu. Merasakan pandangan aneh dan err- mesum dari kedua makhluk didepannya, Naruto menyudahi aktivitas berpikirnya dan bergantian mengamati mereka berdua, mencoba mencari tahu hal mesum apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan 'apa yang sedang mereka bayangkan disaat seperti ini' batin Naruto tak tahu menuahu bahwa dialah dalang dari semua pandangan mesum dari kedua manusia itu. Oh.. ayolah Naruto, come on, apa kau tak menyadarinya, sejak tadi mereka memandangmu. Benar kata orang, bodoh dan polos hanya berbeda sedikit. Selama beberapa menit, ketiga manusia itu hanya saling pandang dalam sunyinya malam di depan sebuah apartemen yang lumayan mewah. Entah karena kerasukan atau bisikan darimana, melihat sang blonde hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung (karena menerka apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan) dan tak lupa dengan kepala yang dimiringkan membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan seolah berkata 'ayo makan aku' di depan kedua manusia itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kedua makhluk raven itu mendekatkan wajah mereka pada pemuda blonde. Dekat. Dekat. Dekat dan merasa buruan mereka semakin dekat, serentak, mereka berdua memejamkan mata, hingga..

Cup ~ Cup~

Sebuah ciuman manis tercipta dari kedua manusia raven itu, merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel pada bibir mereka, mereka menduga bahwa itu adalah bibir sang blonde. Merasa mendapat buruan yang besar, mereka menyeringai dalam hati 'gotcha, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya' batin mereka berdua senang tanpa menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan saat mereka membuka kedua matanya untuk memastikan bahwa mereka berhasil mendapatkan santapannya. Buka. Buka. Buka. Dan….

Bletak Bletak

"apa yang kalian lakukan diasaat seperti ini hah?! Kenapa kalian berdua malah berciuman" omel sang blonde setelah mendaratkan 'hadiah' yang manis pada kedua makhluk di depannya. Dan seketika itu kedua manusia raven yang mendengar ocehan si blonde membeku di tempat.

'ja-jadi, siapa tadi yang aku cium? Mungkinkah?' batin mereka horror sambil menolehkan kepala mereka ke samping kanan (Sasuke) dan kiri (Menma) dengan gerakan slow motion. Dan…

Hoek Hoek

Terjadilah acara muntah masal di depan apartemen si blonde pada malam hari yang menyebabkan empat persimpangan dengan mulusnya terukir di pelipis sang blonde a.k.a pemilik apartemen.

"hoek.. cih.. seharusnya- hoek.. aku berciuman dengan- hoek si dobe, bukannya- hoek hoek dengan bocah jadi-jadian sepertimu" geram pemuda raven a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke yang masih dengan semangatnya memuntahkan isi perutya.

"cih.. hoek siapa juga- hoek yang sudi- hoek hoek berciuman dengan pemuda- hoek pervert sepertimu" hal yang serupa terjadi dengan si boca raven a.k.a Menma

Melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan kedua manusia raven itu, membuat si blonde a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto dengan perasaan sangat senang, rela memberikan 'hadiah' kedua kepada mereka.

Duak Duak

Dengan tidak berkerimanusiaan, Naruto menendang kedua manusia raven itu dengan kekuatan penuh hingga keduanya dengan mulus 'bersandar' pada dinding diseberang pintu apartemen si blonde.

"sudah cukup, hentikan aktifitas kalian mengotori apartemenku atau kalaian akan mendapatkan 'hadiah' yang paling 'menyenangkan' dariku" ucap Naruto lembut tak lupa memberikan senyuman malaikatnya yang terilat seperti seringai iblis di mata Sasuke dan Menma

'dobe/kaa-san sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah' batin mereka berdua horror

"hah… sudahlah, lebih baik kita pikirkan masalah ini besok pagi, toh kyuu-ni juga belum datang. Teme, untuk malam ini tidurlah disini karena sudah malam" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunci apartemen dalam sakunya. Tidak menyadari orang yang menjadi topic pembicaraan sedang merencanakan hal yang menyenangkan.

'sik asyik.. aku bakalan tidur sama dobe-Ku. Haha… Dobe-chan~ I'am coming~' batin Sasuke OOC walaupun wajahnya tetap datar dan hanya menggumamkan dua kata andalannya.

Mendengar trendmark sang Uchiha bungsu muncul lagi. Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang. Mengingat ada sesuatu hal penting yang belum diucapkan, Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk membuka kunci apartement dan menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"oh ya teme, kau bisa menggunakan kamar disebelah kamarku" kata Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya tanpa menyadari harapan sang reven yang hancur.

Mendengar ucapan 'manis' sang pujaan hati, Sasuke membeku ditempat. Bagaikan tersambar petir, hatinya pun hancur berkeping-keping karena perkataan 'malaikat' di depannya 'WTH?! Dobe-chan~ kenapa kau sekejam itu padaku' batin Sasuke miris sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar. Oh God.. ternyata Uchiha yang satu ini ingin menangis hanya karena tidak bisa SEKAMAR dengan NARUTO. Ck.. dunia bakal tamat sebentar lagi jika mengetahui ke OOCan seorang Uchiha.

Dilain tempat, seorang bocah berambut raven a.k.a Menma sedang menyeragia dalam hati melihat pemuda reven a.k.a Sasuke terpuruk di pojokan apartemen Naruto. 'Gotcha.. kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku Uchiha' batinnya senang tak lupa mengukir senyum iblis di bibir manisnya, namun senyum iblis itu hanya sebentar, takut jika ketahuan. Dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin, bocah berumur 4 tahun itu berlari mendekati Naruto dan langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang, hal itu sukses menumbuhkan hawa-hawa hitam di pojokan apartemen Naruto.

"kaa-san" panggilanya dengan nada manja

Mendapat perlakuan dan panggilan seperti itu, Naruto menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya untuk membuka kunci dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan si bocah.

"ada apa?" tanyanya tersenyum lembut pada si bocah.

"boleh ya Menma tidur dengan kaa-san? Menma takut tidur sendirian" ucap bocah itu manja dengan tampang yang memelas.

Tersenyum, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan dan tak lupa mengacak-acak surai pirang raven sang bocah. Mendapat persetujuan dan perlakuan seperti itu, Menma atau bocah jadi-jadian menurut sasuke, menoleh kearah pojok apartemen dan mendapati Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh. Melihat hal itu, bukannya malah takut, Menma mengualrakan seringai meremahkannya pada Sasuke 'you loser' batinnya girang.

'awas kau bocah, tunggu saja pembalasanku. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh DobeKU. Karena dia hanya milikKU' batin sasuke geram plus posesive.

Cklek

Bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar, pertanda bahwa apartemen itu sudah bisa diamasuki, berhasil membuka pintu apartemennya. Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke yang masih setia mengeluarkan Hawa membunuhnya di pojokan apartemen.

"ne teme, ayo masuk, jangan berdiam diri terus dipojokan, ntar bisa jadi patung loh" ujar Naruto seraya membuka pintu apartemennya.

"tadai – " kata- kata itu terputus dengan tindakan seseorang.

"jangan ada yang berani melangkah satu langkahpun atau pamuda ini akan MATI!" ucap seorang misterius dengan jubah hitam berhondie sambil menodongkan moncong pistol tangan ke pelipis Naruto 'sial, aku tidak menyangkan aka nada yang lain' batin orang misterius itu.

Menma dan Sasuke hanya bisa membeku di tempat melihat kejadian yang tak terduga itu. Sekarang, orang yang mereka cintai telah terancam hidupnya. Salah sedikit saja, nyawa Naruto akan hilang seketika itu juga. Takut! Yah.. kedua orang itu sangat takut melihat darah yang akan keluar dari pelipis sang blonde jika mereka berbuat salah, sedangkan sang blonde yang sekranga telah menjadi 'sandera' hanya bisa berkeringat dingin dan menatap horror moncong pistol yang ada di pelipisnya.

"a-apa yang kau inginkan? L-lepaskan aku" ucap Naruto terbata sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari orang misterius itu.

"DIAM! Atau kau akan mati" ucap atau lebih tepatnya ancaman keluar dari bibir orang asing itu dan lebih menekankan ujung pistol pada pelipis Naruto.

Suasana yang tadi sempat berisik kini kembali hening dan mencekam dengan kemunculan sosok misterius yang tak diundang. Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari ke empat pemuda itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana itu masih melingkupi depan apartemen Naruto, hingga suara baritone terdengar dari bibir Uchiha bungsu yang sudah sadar dari syoknya.

"apa yang kau inginkan? Lepaskan dia" bentak Sasuke pada orang misterius itu.

"my.. my.. kau tahu apa yang ku inginkan bocah" ucap orang itu sambil menyeringai iblis "aku mau" ucapannya menggantung sambil mencium tengkuk Naruto hingga membuat Naruto menggeliat geli dalam kunciannya.

"M.E.M.A.K.A.N.N.Y.A" ucap si misterius penuh penekanan pada setiap kata sambil memberikan seringai iblis di sela tengkuk Naruto.

Cemburu, marah dan muak. Semua perasaan itu bercampur jadi satu dalam batin Sasuke. Dia sangat tidak terima CALON UKENYA disentuh orang lain apalagi hal itu dilakukan di depan matanya. Dengan hawa membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan kemarahan yang sudah mencapai batasnya, dia melakukan perlawanan.

"KAU" gerammnya hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak kepada orang asing itu sebelum sebuah suara tembakan mengintrupsi perlawanannya.

Dor

"jika kau berani melawan, peluru yang bersarang di tembok itu akan beralih tempat pada pelipis si blonde manis ini" ancamnya dan sukses membuat Sasuke menarik pukulannya

Melihat tragedy yang terjadi di depannya, Bocah penyandang nama Menma itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya, menahan sesuatu yang hendak membobol pertahanannya. Dengan keberanian yang dian punya, dia mengangkat kepalannya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknnya pada orang asing yang masih setia 'menyandera' 'kaa-san'nya.

"KAU lepaskan kaa-sanku, jangan memakannya, dia tidak enak untuk dimakan, lebih baik kau makan pantat ayam mesum itu" tunjuknya pada Sasuke "aku jamin rasanya pasti enak, tidak kalah dari rasa ayam MC* dan KF*" lanjutnya sambil bergaya layaknya sales-sales restoran.

Gubrak

Dan terjadilah penggubarakan masal dari para pemain drama tersebut. Tersadar dari kegilaan bocah raven itu, sang manusia misterius menatap sasuke dengan sinis dan tak lupa seringai meremehkan terukir jelas di bibirnya. Sedangkan Naruto sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya karena kegilaan sang 'anak' dan 'penyanderaan' oleh orang misterius ini.

"hei bocah, aku akan melepaskannya setelah aku mema –" ucapnnya terputus saat mengingat sesuatu yang ganjil dalam ucapan bocah reven itu 'tunggu dulu, kaa-san? Apa maksudnya? Ja-jangan-jangan' batin si manusia misterius panic, karena kejeniusannya dia mengerti pasti apa maksud dari perkataan si bocah.

"apa maksudmu bocah dengan mengatakan 'jangan memakan kaa-san'" tanya orang itu penuh selidik untuk memastikan hipotesisnya.

"sudah jelas kan idiot, orang yang kamu sandera adalah kaa-sanKU" ucapnya mengejek

"WHAT? KAA-SAN? BILANG PADAKU, SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGHAMILIMU BAKA OUTOTO, APA BOCAH AYAM ITU?" ucap orang misterius itu sambil membalikkan badan Naruto menghadapnya dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan geram. Oh,, Kyuu.. sadarlah baka, kau telah menghancurkan scenario yang kamu susun untuk memberikan supries pada Outotomu dan sekarang kamu sangat terkejut dengan kejutan tak terduga yang diberikan adikmu. Ckck.. sepertinya karma berlaku untukmu Kyuu.

'tunggu dulu, baka outot? Bocah pantat ayam? Jangan-jangan orang ini' batin si blonde geram

"KAU"

Duak

Satu pukulan telak telah bersarang pada orang misterius yang baru kita ketahui bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. 'hadiah' manis dari sang adik cukup memberikan sebuah 'tanda' cinta yang bersarang pada kepalanya.

"baka Kyuu-ni, jangan merencanakan scenario berbahaya seperti itu" omel Naruto pada kakaknya sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki apartemen, namun hal itu terhenti oleh gengaman pada pergelangan tangannya. Tak lain dan tak bukan pelakunya adalah Kyuubi. Melihat 'kaa-san'nya tersakiti, Menma tidak tinggal diam, dia menepis tangan Kyuubi dan menarik Naruto ke belakangnya.

"KAU BOCAH, JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU" bentak Kyuubi

"tidak! Tak akan ku biarkan kau meyakiti kaa-san lagi" ucapnya sinis "tou-san, lawan dia" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Kyuubi bergantian.

"tou-san?" beo Kyuubi

"hu'um, dia yang telah menghamili adikmu sehingga ada aku" jawab Menma tenang sambil menunjuk Sasuke

Dengan gerakan yang slow motion dan tambahan tanduk di kedua kepalanya, Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuske. Melihat Kyuubi yang sedang dalam mode iblis, Sasuke hanya melangkah ke belakang untuk menghindari Kyuubi yang semakin mendekat.

"tu-tunggu Kyuu, a-aku bisa jelaskan semua ini" ucap Sasuke terbata dan sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

Tak mendengarkan ucapan calon mangsa di depannya, rubah penyandang marga Nmikaze ini terus berjalan dengan seringai iblis mendakati sang mangsa a.k.a Sasuke yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang siaga satu.

" . . . . " ucap Kyuubi penuh penekanan pada setiap kata sambil mengeretakkan ke dua tangannya dan degan kecepatan kilat ala yellow flash dia mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Gyaa… Naru-chan tolong.. aku sedang di kejar rubah gila" teriak Sasuke sangat OOC sambil berlari menghindari Kyubi

Mendengar sebutan baru untukknya dari bocah ayam itu, membuat persimpangan garis di kepala Kyuubi bertambah.

"KAU DASAR BOCAH AYAM, MATI KAU!" geram Kyuubi

Dengan itu, terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran ala Namikaze-Uchiha di depan apartemen Naruto. Sedangkan pemilik apartemen sedang duduk-duduk manis dengan bocah raven disebelahnya sambil memakan pop corn dan menikmati tontonan gratis antara Namikaze-Uchiha.

"Ne~ Menma, menurutmu siapa yang akan bertahan?" tanya Naruto pada bocah disebelahnya.

"entahlah kaa-san, kita nikmati aja 'fillm' live ini" jawab Menma dengan antusiasnya menyaksikan adegan live KyuuSasu

Hah.. sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian? Bukannya menolong malah menikmatinya. Ckckck.. dasar orang-orang aneh.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

Terdengar deru nafas yang terputus-putus dari kedua pemuda pemilik surai raven dan merah darah yang selasai 'bermain' kejar-kejaran di malam yang dingin ini. Tak berhenti disitu, keduanya menatap sinis satu sama lain dan berniat melanjutkan acara 'bermain' kejar-kejaran ronde kedua sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi tingkah konyol mereka berdua.

"sudah cukup 'bermainnya', besok bisa kalian lanjutkan lagi. Sekarang masuk atau aku tinggal di sini" ucap pemuda blonde a.k.a Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan di ikuti Menma yang sedang asyik mengucek matanya sambil menggandeng tagan Naruto karena rasa kantuk yang sudah menyerangnya.

Kedua pemuda tadi a.k.a Kyuubi dan Sasuke saling bertatapan sinis sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti si blonde untuk memasuki apartemen.

Di dalam apartemen

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang luas denngan satu set sofa dan televisi serta beberapa lukisan alam yang indah penghias ruangan itu, terdapat tiga pemuda dan satu bocah yang sedang duduk di sofa tengah ruangan. Pemuda pemilik surai merah a.k.a Kyuubi mendudukkan dirinya di depan Naruto dan Sasuke, sedangkan sang bocah pembawah masalah terduduk manis di pangkuan Naruto dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto dan sukses mendapatkan death glare dari Uchiha bungsu disampingnya. Kesunyian ruang tamu itu terpecah dari suara seorang pemuda yang paling tua.

"jadi, kau bisa menjelaskannya Na-ru-to" ucap Kyubi dengan penuh penekanan pada nama adiknya.

"kenapa bocah ayam ini bisa menghamilimu? Hah.. apa salahku kami-sama sehingga kau hadapkan dengan masalah seperti ini" ucap Kyuubi frustasi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak menghamilinya" sanggah Sasuke dingin.

Mendengar sanggahan dari 'Tou-san'nya, bocah pencari masalah a.k.a Menma telah terbebas dari rasa kantuknya.

"kau" tunjuknya tidak sopan pada Sasuke "kenapa kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan mengaku saja kalau kau telah 'menghamili' kaa-san" tudingnya pada Sasuke yang berbeda dari faktanya 'rasakan, kau tidak akan menang dari ku Uchiha, NEVER' batinnya percaya diri. Ck sebenernya siapa kamu bocah, dari awal selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Sasuke.

Tak terima dengan tuduhan si bocah, Sasuke menggeram kesal dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Rasanya ingin membunuh bocah ini dan membuang mayatnya ke laut apabilah tidak ada Naruto disampingnya. Jika saat ini dia nekat melakukan itu, maka tak segan Naruto akan membunuhnya juga. Oh tidak.. Uchiha masih belum ingin mati sebelum menjadikan

Naruto miliknya.

"KAU" geram Sasuke, namun sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai mengerikan muncul di wajanya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merinding ngeri.

"kalu begitu maumu" ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong Menma dari pangkuan Naruto dan menyebabkan bocah 4 tahun itu terjatuh di lantai dengan tidak elitnya "aku akan bertanggung jawab" lanjutnya sembari menyeriangai kepada bocah raven yang sedang tiduran dilantai karena perbuatannya.

"dobe, ikut aku" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto agar terbangun dari duduknya.

"kemana?" tanya Naruto Bingung

"KUA"

"Ngapain?"

"M.E.N.I.K.A.H" jawab sasuke dengan tenang namun penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"WHAT?" dan teriakkan cempreng dari sang blonde terdengar sudah memecahkan keheningan malam.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab atas 'kehamilanmu' dobe" ucap sasuke dengan seringai yang sangat menyeramkan menurut Naruto.

Mendengar pecakapan dari kedua 'orang tua'nya yang memutuskan untuk 'menikah' karena sang tou-san ingin bertanggung jawab atas 'kehamilan kaa-san'nya, Menma langsung berdiri dari acara 'tidur'nya dan segera menghapimpiri Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah berada di depan kedua 'orang tua'nya dia menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar dan menarik Naruto kebelakangnya.

"jangan sentuh kaa-sanKU, dan aku tak sudi dia menikah denganmu pervert" ucap Menma sinis

"ho.. kau tak boleh kasar begitu pada 'tou-san'mu bo-cah" ucap sasuke tak kalah sinis sambil menarik Naruto.

"cih.. jangan sentuh 'kaa-san' ku" ucap menma menarik kembali Naruto

"ck.. jangan sentuh calon istriku" ucap Sasuke menarik Naruto kembali.

Dan terjadilah acara tarik-menarik si blonde oleh kedua manusia bersurai raven tersebut tanpa menyadari seekor rubah yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'kelaparan'. Oh ayolah.. kalian tidak melupakan kalau Kyuubi masih ada di disitukan? Jangan pernah mengacukan rubah yang kelaparan, kalau tidak

Bletak Bletak Bletak

Sebuah 'salam' manis akan dihadiahkannya sebagai bukti kehadirannya dan hal itu mungkin akan sangat 'menyenangkan'.

"KALIAN, KEMBALI KEKAMAR MASING-MASING. DAN KAU BOCAH AYAM" tunjuk Kyubi pada Sasuke " . . " lanjutnya penuh penekanan dan ancaman.

'cih.. tahu aja di rencanaku' batin Sasuke dongkol karena rencananya ketahuan oleh sang Rubah penjaga malaikat manis incarannya.

Mereka semua berjalan kekamar masing-masing kecuali Kyuubi yang mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"hah.. kejutan yang tak terduga, semua tak ada masalah dengan hal ini" gumamnya dengan beranjak meninggalkan sofa menuju kamarnya yang ada di apartemen Naruto.

Yah.. yah.. memang sangat melelahkan kejutan itu, tapi untuk masalah lainnya tak ada yang bisa menjamin, karena masih banyak pemeran yang belum keluar yang akan mengganggu hidup tenangmu Kyuu. Kyuu-chan~ sabar ya… khu…khu…khu…

Dilantai 2 apartement Naruto

Sasuke, Menma dan Naruto sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar mereka yang terletak berdampingan di pojok ruang. Semuanya berjalan dengan tenang dan sunyi hingga suara bocah yang manjapun terdengar.

"Kaa-san" panggilnya pada Naruto sambil bergelayut manja pada lenggan Kanan Naruto

"ada apa?" kata NAruto sambil mensejajarkan tinngginya dengan Menma

"gendong" rajuknya manja sambil memeluk leher Naruto

'WTH?! Apa-apan ini, kenapa dia manja sekali pada dobeKU, kamarnya tidak jauh bocah. Tak akan ku biarkan kau mencari perhatian pada dobeKU' batin orang ketiga, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Sasuke yang sudah mulai cemburu karena dobenya dengan sukarela akan menggendong bocah jadi-jadian itu. Sebelum adegan antara MenNaru terjadi, Sasuke segera mengambil tindakan. Dengan gerakan yang super cepat, dia melepaskan pelukan Menma pada Naruto dan tanpa basa-basi lagi menggendong Naruto ala bridal style, hal itu sontak membuat Menma dan Naruto terkejut.

"Te-teme apa yang ku lakukan? Turunkan aku?" bentak Naruto sambil memberontak dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"pantat ayam perveret, turunkan Kaa-san ku" ucap Menma sambil menarik-narik kemeja Sasuke.

"Urusai bocah" bentak Sasuke sambil menendang-nendang bocah malang itu

"KAU lepaskan kaa-san atau – " ancam Menma menggantung.

"atau apa?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan 'cih.. apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah sepertimu' batinnya.

"KYUU JI-SAN ONENGAI, NARUTO KAA-SAN AKAN DI RAPE OLEH BOCAH PANTAT AYAM PERVERT MESUM INI" teriak Menma untuk memanggil sang 'rubah' penjaga.

"WTH?! Apa-apan kau bocah" panik Sasuke 'mati aku jika rubah sialan itu mendengarnya' batin Sasuke horror

Sedangkan Kyuubi yang mendengar teriakan Menma terlonjak dari kursinya. Dia segera berlari menuju lantai dua untuk meyelamatkan outotonya yang dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati karena outoto tercintanya akan menjadi 'mangsa' bocah aaym mesum itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kyuubi menaiki tangga dan menadapatkan pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu di lantai 2

"WTH?! Apa-apan kau bocah" panik Sasuke 'mati aku jika rubah sialan itu mendengarnya' batin Sasuke horror

Sasuke segera berlari untuk membekap mulut sang bocah yang akan terus berteriak. Karena ada Naruto dalam gendongannya yang terus memberontak, akhirnya keseimbangan Sasuke goyah dan dia terjatuh dilantai dengan posisi yang akan membuat siapapun melihatnya akan salah paham.

"te-teme menyingkir dariku" ucap Naruto panic sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. Hmm.. bisa dikatakan sekarang posisi mereka sangat berbahaya untuk kondisi Naruto dan sangat menyenangkan dalam kondisi Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak sekarang Naruto berada dibawah Sasuke dengan posisi stengah berbaring sedangkan Sasuke menyanggah badannya dengan kedua tangannya disamping kiri dan kanan Naruto dan kedua kaki Naruto diapit kedua kaki jenjang Sasuke.

Melihat adanya kesempatan di depan mata dan posisi yang sangat mengunntungkannya, Sasuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, semakin dekat dan akan terciptalah ciuman manis apabila tidak terintrupsi oleh suara berat disamping mereka.

" .BOCAH" ancam seorang pemuda a.k.a Kyuubi yang telah mengintrupsi adegan SasuNaru itu. Dan dengan ancaman itu terjadilah 'permainan' kejar-kejaran ronde kedua antara Namikaze-Uchiha..

Hah.. kemungkinan tak ada hari tentram apabila Namikaze dan Uchiha sudah memasuki satu kandang, ditambah lagi, bocah Jadi-jadian (menurut Sasuke) yang merupakan 'anak' mereka, gimana jadiya hari-hari mereka kelak? Saa..

TBC

* * *

ne~ gomen minna kalau masih pendek and ceritanya mengecewakan, maaf juga update lama cz masih asyik lihat-lihat skin winamp sasunaru sama komiknya hehe.. ada yang mau?

oh ya, di chapter ini dan mungkin chapter depan belum dijelaskan asal usul mennma, author bakal jelasin kalau semuanya udah terkumpul dan lagi mungkin ada pergantian genre, kalau ranting author mentoknya berani bikin rate T+ hehe..

ne.. sekali lagi maaf kalau ceritanya pendek dan mengecewakan, mungkin chapter depan lebih panjang. okeh akhir kata

Review please dan saran ditunggu :)


	4. Chapter 3 Our Children

Disclaimer Chara : Masahi kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru ItaKyuu

Rated : T+

Genre : Family/Romance

Author : TD

Warning : BL, Yaoi, typo, OOC

Chapter 3 Our Children

Terlihat cahaya kejinggaan tengah bergerak nakal menerobos sela-sela jendela ruangan bernuansa oranye dan biru laut itu. Di pojok ruangan, tepatnya diatas sebuah ranjang king size, terlihat seonggok selimut yang tengah bergerak-gerak random memperlihatkan gumpalan surai pirang. Pemuda di bawah selimut a.k.a Naruto mengerang dalam tidurnya karena cahaya jingga sang raja siang menncoba menerobos kedua pelupuk mata tannya, mengajaknya untuk menikmati hari baru, namun ajakan itu tak digubris seklaipun oleh pemuda blonde yang masih asyik terbuai dengan mimpi indahnya. Tak menyerah begitu saja, cahaya kejinggaan itu dengan intesitas yang ditambah, mencoba menelupus masuk dalam kelopak tan itu, agar sang pemilik dapat memperlihatkan sapphire indahnya. Menyerah, pemuda blonde itu mengerang kecil dan dengan perlahan membuka kelopak tannya dan memperlihatkan iris shappire yang menyaingi indahnya langit di musim semia.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dan terlihat sangat enggan, pemuda blonde itu mendudukan diri diatas ranjang king sizenya, berusaha mengempulkan kesadarannya yang sejak semalam telah terenggut oleh dunia mimpi yang sangat indah. Dengan gerakan perlahan, tangan tannya mencoba meraih jam weker bermotif rubah yang berdirih dengan anggunnya di atas buffet kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. 06.00 am, terlalu dini memang dan tidak biasanya dia terbangun pada dini hari seperti ini mengingat dia adalah orang yang sering terlambat kesekolah.

'sekolah masih 2 jam lagi' mengghela nafas lelah di pagi yang cerah ini, Naruto menaruh jam wekernya kembali ke tempat semula.

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping kanan untuk melihat seseorang yang telah menemaninya selema semalam untuk menjelajahi alam mimpi. Dilahatnya seorang dengan kulit putih dan rambut raven tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Wajah tidur sang raven yang damai tak ayal dengan sukses melukis senyum lembut di wajah tan kepunyaan Naruto. Sedikit ragu, tangan tan Naruto membelai pipi porselen itu dengan lembut, takut membangunkan sang pemilik yang masih setianya menjelajahi alam mimpi. Lama dia melakukan aktivitas itu sambil memandang lembut wajah damai yang terlukis indah di depannya hhingga sebuah gerakan kecil menandakan sang pemilik terusik menghentikan aktivitas Naruto di pagi itu. Tersenyum, Naruto menyudahi aktivitas paginya denga sebuah kecupan kecil di pelipis seputih porselen itu. Dengan senyum yang terkembang seperti biasa, Naruto turun dari ranjangan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri tanpa menyadari sang pemilik surai raven tengah membuka kedua kelopak mata putihnya dan menunjukkan maniknya yang indah pada dunia. Dengan senyum tipis yang terkembang, pemilik surai raven itu memandang punggung Naruto yang menjauhiya menuju kamar mandi, namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah menjadi dingin dengan guratan aneh yang tergambar dalam raut wajahnya.

Beralih keruangan lain dalam apartemen mewah itu, terlihat seorang pemuda sedang asyik dengan barang elektronik di depan yang teridentifikasi sebagai laptop. Pemuda berambut merah a.k.a Kyuubi itu tengah asyik mengetikkan sesuatu dan sesekali tersenyum kecil membaca rentetan kata yang tertera dalam laptopnya. Apakah yang membuat seorang Namikaze Kyuubi yang terkenal arogant itu tersenyum dalam pagi yang cerah ini? Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi sehingga ia tersenyum begitu? Entalah, tidak ada yang tahu menahu soal itu. Pemuda rubah itu masih setia dengan laptopnya, sesekali dia mengetik sesuatu, sesekali dia tersenyum tipis saat memandang layar laptopnya, hingga akhirnya ia menyeringai bak rubah yang telah menemukan mangsanya.

'akhirnya, ini akan lebih menarik, saat 'dia' akan datang kesini' batinnya masih dengan setia memamerkan seringai rubahnya.

Hah.. sebenarnya apa yag sedang kamu rencanakan Kyuu, tak bisa kah kau membuat semuanya lebih damai dan menghilangkan semua rencana-rencana gila mu yang pastinya akan membuat semua mangsamu menjadi kesal. Ck. Merepotkan. Oke kita tinggal dulu sang rubuh yang masih asyik dengan laptop di depannya. Kita beralih pada kamar lain yang ada di apartemen itu.

Dikamar dengan nuansa putih, terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan model rambut yang melawan gravitasi tengah duduk manis diatas ranjangnya. Pemoda emo a.k.a Sasuke itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras terlihat raut mukanya engernyit dan ekspresi tidak suka sangat kentara di wajah tampannya itu. Sepertinya dia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin, entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak nyaman saat bocah itu terlalu dekat dengan pujaan hatinya a.k.a Naruto. Setelah melanjutkan ronde kedua 'bermain' kejar-kejaran dengan calon kakak iparnya a.k.a Kyuubi, Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang menatap dengan bosan kepadanya dan disebelahnya terlihat bocah jadi-jadian itu menatap sekilas naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, karena sedetik kemudian, bocah itu kembali bertampang polos sambil menarik-narik lengan Naruto. Dengan nada manja, bocah itu merajuk pada Naruto agar segera tidur dan hal itu hanya dibalas dengan senyum tulus sang pirang yang membuat siapa saja akan terhanyut oleh senyumannya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal, kemudian dia meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun pada Naruti yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, rupanya kejadian seperti itu membuatnya merasa bersalah kepada si pirang dan lagi, kehadiran bocah itu membuatnya semaki terancam dan merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Cemburu? Ya, sasuke sangat mengakuhi hal itu kalau dia akan cemburu apabila Naruto sang uke manis incarannya dekat dengan siapapun walau kata 'dekat' bisa memiliki berbagai arti, namun bukan hanya rasa cemburu yang Sasuke rasakan saat Narutiodekat dengan bocah itu, ada sesuatu perasaan gancil yang sering membuatnya cemas, apalagi tatapan yang diarahkan bocah itu pada Naruto. 'Tatap itu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tatapan itu seperti… ah.. sudahlah.. hal itu sudah lalu, lebih baik sekarang aku siap-siap untuk sekolah dan membangunkan si dobe, sepertinya ia belum bangun' batin Uchiha bungsu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanga, menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran buruk yang telah mendekam dalam otaknya. Dengan langkah yang tenang, Sasuke melagkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandiuntuk membersihkan diri sebelum sebuah dering telephone membatalkan niatnya. Tanapa melihat sang pemanggil, dengan kesal Sasuke menekan tombol answer di layar touch screen androidnya, hadiah dari sang ayah pada hari ulang tahunnya.

"hn" sapanya dingin pada orang diseberang telephone.

'apa begitu sapa'an mu pada anikimu, outoto' tanggap orang diseberang telephon dengan helaan nafas lelah menghadapi sifat irit bicara adiknya.

'aniki, tak biasanya dia menelephone dipagi hari ini' batin Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan dahi pertanda heran.

"hn, ada apa?" tanyanya masih dengan nada dingin

'aku akan pulang, tolong kau jemput di bandara setelah pulang sekolah' jawab orang di seberang sana dengan helaan nafas lelah. Dia sudah sangat sabar untuk menghadapi adiknya yang sangta-sangat irit bicara ini.

"hn" jawab sasuke singkat, sebenarnya dia penasaran kenapa kakaknya pulang sebelum jadwal yang sudah di tentukan, daripada penasaran dia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ambigu

'Hah?' jawab di orang diseberang telephon itu bingung, tidak mengerti atas perkataan sang adik. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke memutar kedua bolamatanya bosan, terkadang dia heran kemana kejeniusan sang kakak, karena kakak satu-satunya ini terkadang OOC dan seperti orang bodoh apalagi di depan rubah itu.

"kemana kejeniusanmu itu Uchiha Itachi" ucap Sasuke frustasi "kenapa kau pulang sebelum waktunya?" lanjutnya memperjelas pertanyaan ambigunya.

'couse, my little fox in there" jawab Itachi santai dan Sasuke yakin bahwa sekerang itachi sedang menyeringai senang.

"hn" dan dengan itu sambungan telephon terputus, lebih tepatnya diputus oleh Uchiha bungsu karena tidak ingin berlama-lama berbincang dengan anikinya.

Pagi itu berjalan seperti biasa di apartemen Naruto, yah.. tidak seperti biasa juga, karena ada beberapa orang tambahan dan hal itu membuat sang pemilik harus memasak sarapan lebih dari pada biasanya.

Diruang makan, terlihat dua orang pemuda dan satu orang bocah yang sudah terduduk manis di kursi masing-masing dengan aktivitasnya. Seperti Kyuubi yang sedang memakan apel kesayangannya dalam nikmat, Sasuke yang sedang membaca Koran pagi dan Menma yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan peralatan makannya. Suasana diruangan itu sangat hening sampai gerutuan manja seorang bocah terdengar.

"ne~ kaa-san lama sekali, aku sudah lapar" gerutu Menma sang bocah dan hal itu tak di tanggapi oleh kedua pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Merasa kesal karena dicuekin, sang bocah a.k.a Menma memutar otaknya, berusaha untuk menarik perhatian kedua pemuda di depannya. Lama dia berpikir hingga seuatu ide usil hinggap dalam otak kecilnya dan sudah dipastikan hal itu akan menarik perhatian kedua pemuda cuek di dapannya. Dengan sikap yang sok polos, dia kembali berulah

"kaa-san lama sekali, apa dia kecapekan karena 'olahraga' diatas ranjang kemarin" ucap sang bocah polos dengan tanda kutip pada kata olahraga.

Deg!

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam mendengar kata 'olahraga' yang tak wajar keluar dari bocah itu. Mereka tahu bahwa bocah itu tak sepolos kelihatannya, mendengar kata 'olahraga' yang tak wajar dan dengan tambahan di atas ranjang. Otak kanan mereka mulai aktif, membayangkan imajinasi-imajinasi liar yag mungkin terjadi diantara Naruto dan Menma dalam kamar yang hangat kemarin hingga pagi ini, dan mereka tersentak tak kala pikiran 'itu' hinggap begitu saja dalam otak mereka 'itu tidak mungkin' batin mereka bersamaan.

Dilainn pihak, bocah yang dikenal dengan nama Menma itu menyeringai dalam hati melihat kedua pemuda yang sedang mematung dalam aktivitasnya dan terlihat berfikir keras dengan perkataan yang dia lontarkan. Dia sudah yakin apabila mereka akan mengartikan kata 'olahraga' yang dia lontarkan dengan hal yang menakjubkan, apabalagi pemuda pantat ayam yang terkenal preveret itu 'gotcha, kena kaliaan' batinnya senang. Ttak hanya disitu dia terus melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk memperkuat dugaan dua pemuda di depannya.

"hah.. olah raga itu sangat. Sangat. Sangat melelahkan, apalagi ada 3 ronde" katanya dengat tampang yang dibuat sepolos mungkin dan sedikit menambah nada kelelahan dalam kata-katanya.

'WTH?! 3 ronde, yang benar saja, 1 ronde saja aku belum pernah, nnah ni bocah udah 3 ronde. Brengsek, awas kau bocah jika kau benar melakukannya dengan dobeKU. Aku akan MEMBUNUHMU!' batin Sasuke geram namun tampangnya masih stoic walau dalam batinnya sudah ngamuk-ngamuk ria.

'a-apa? Mana mungkin Narutoku yang polos melakukan hal 'itu' dengan bocah ingusan ini' batin Kyuubi horror, tak menyangka adiknya akan bernasib seperti ini.

Hah.. rupanya kalian sudah termakan oleh umpan yang bocah itu berikan, hebat kau bocah, tidak salah kamu berada diantara Namikaze dan Uchiha.

"maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tenang masih dengan wajah stoicknya walau di batinnya sudah ingin membunuh bocah didepannya, begitupulah dengan Kyuubi yang masih memasang tampang cool walau batinnya sudah campur aduk.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Menma hanya memasang tampang polos walau didalam hatiya dia sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan 'akhirnya, kena juga kalian' batinnya girang.

"kemarin waktu hendak tidur, kaa-san mengeluh dia tidak bisa tidur makannya aku mengajaknya untuk 'bermain' dan berolahraga' diatas kasur dan kaa-san setuju-setuju aja. Karena terjadi suatu hal dalam 'permainan' itu, kaa-san 'mendesah' hebat saat aku diatasnya dan akhirnya kita tertidur karena kelelahan" terang Menma memberikan informasi lengkap atas apa yang ia lakukan dengan Naruto kemarin malam dan tentu saja keterangan itu terdapat tanda kutip disana sini.

Mendenga hal itu, kedua pemuda itu menjadi geram. Penjelasan bocah itu tampak tak biasa di telinga mereka, hal itu seperti menerangkan kalau mereka telah melakukan 'itu' tanpa sepengatuhan kedua pemuda itu. Dengan kemarahan yang tidak bisa ditahan dan kecemburuan yang sudah meluap-luap karena dobenya telah di sentuh, dengan menanggalkan ketenangan sebagai Uchiha, Sasuke meggebrak meja dengan keras dan membuat siapapun yang ada disana terlonjak.

Brak

"apa yang kau katakana bocah, beraninya kau menyentuh dobeku" geramnya sambil megang kerah sang bocah yang mennatapnya dengan polos.

"hanya bersenang-senang" jawab Mena innocent.

"KAU" gera Sasuke hendak melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada sang bocah namun hal itu terintrupsi dari teriakan seseorang.

"SASUKE LEPAS" teriak Naruto sabil berlari sedikit tergesa dari arah dapur. Melihat Naruto keluar dari dapur dengan aura gelap, Sasuke langsung membeku ditempat, sedangkan Menma hanya menyeringai sambil pada Sasuke, dengan tampang yang dibuat sesedih mungkinn, Menma melepakan genggaman sasuke pada kerah bajunya.

"KAA-SAN… hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Tou-san mau memukulku" teriak Menma dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat sambil berlinangan air mata, dia berlari menuju kea rah Naruto dan memeluknya. Melihat 'anak'nya yang sedang menangis, Naruto mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Menma dan mngusap air mata itu dengan lembut.

"sstt.. jangan menangis, kaa-san akan menghukumnya" kata Naruto menenangkan sambil mengacak surai raven jabrik itu. Hah.. Naruto kau juga tertipu dengan kepolosannya. Dan kedua pemuda yang melihat hal itu hanya bercengo ria 'dia.. iblis dalam wujud malaikat' batin mereka horror dengan kelicikan bocah itu, bahkan Uchiha yang terkenal licik pun dikalahkan.

Naruto yang sudah melihat kalu 'anak'nya berhenti menangis, segera menggendong sang putra dan menuju meja makan dengan aura gelap, berenana menghukum sang 'suami' yang hendak memukul 'anak'nya. Melihat Naruto mendekatinya dengan aura inggin membunuh, Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan tampang horror.

"do-dobe, aku bisa menjelaskannya, itu bukan seperti yang kau lihat" ujar Sasuke yang mencoba mmenenangkan 'istri'nya yang akan mengamuk, walau nadanya dibuat biasa saja, namun nada gugup masih terselip dari nada bicaranya.

Naruto masih berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan aura membunuh yang masihh setia melingkupinya. Tanpa memperdulika perkataan Sasuke, Naruto terus berjalan hingga dia sudah berada di depan Sasuke. Dengan masih menatap tajam Sasuke, dia menurunka menma dari gedongannya dan..

Bak

Bik

Buk

Duak

Aarrghhh…

Terdengar sura hantaman dan teriakan nyasing dari arah ruang makan itu yang sengaja adegannya di sensor oleh author karena ini buka genre angst.. hehe.. oke kembali ke cerita.

Sekarang diruang makan terlihat tiga orang pemuda dan atu bocah, namun pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih dan rambut raven a.k.a Sasuke tampak terlihat acak-acakan karena pergulatan seru dengan 'istri'nya.

'dobe, seharusnya kita 'bergulat' diatas ranjang, bukan disini' batin sang raven miris plus mesum, eh.. udah babak belur masih sempat aja dia berpikir seperti itu. Ck dasar Uchiha

"ne Menma-chan, kenapa teme pantat ayam ini mau memukulmu?" tanya Naruto pada 'anak'nya.

"karena aku bercerita tentangg permain kemarin" jawab Menma innocent

"emang kenapa dengan permainan kemarin? Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Apa dia iri tidak diajak?" tanya Naruto pada Menma sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"tidak tahu" jawab Menma Cuek

Dua pemuda lain disana merasa diacuhkan karena obrolan 'ibu' dan 'anak' tersebut, merasa diacuhkan dan masih penasaran atas perkataan Bocah itu, Kyuubi yang sedari tadi tidak kebagian perannya akhirnya membuuka suara.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dengan bocah itu" tunjuk Kyuubi pada menma.

"melakukan hal yang menyenangkan" jawab Naruto cuek

DEG!

'jangan-jangan hal itu benar terjadi' bati kedua pemuda a.k.a Kyuubi dan Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang menyelidik.

"menyenangkan?" beo Sasuke

"iya, kami hanya bermain dengan lembut kok" jawab Naruto Inocent

'bermain dengan lembut? Apa maksudnya dengan kata-kata itu? Apakah benar hal itu terjadi?' batin Kyubi tidak percaya sedangkan Sasuke sudah dipenuhi hawa membunuh yang sudah siap kapan saja untuk membunuh Bocah raven yang sedang asyik memakan sarapannya.

" . . .Naruto" kata kyubi dengan aura dingin dan penuh penekan pada setiap katanya

"dan apa maksudnya dengan 'permainan diatas ranjang' dan 'mendesah' yang di terangkan oleh bocah jadi-jadian itu" tambah Sasuke dengan nada suara yang tak kalah dinginnya dari Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Menma yang memakan makanannya dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"hah?! Kalian ini kenapa dan bicara apa? Aku hanya bermain perang bantal dengan Menma kok, iya kan?" jawab Naruto innocent sambil mengerling pada Menma yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil olh sang bocah.

"perang bantal?" beo Sasuke dan Kyuubi

"iya, aku hanya bermain perang bantal dengan kaa-san diatas ranjang, karena kakiku saat ingin menyerang kaa-san tersandung oleh bantal, jadinya tak sengaja menindih kaa-san dan kaa-san berteriak kesakitan karena punggungya terkena kepala ranjang. Setelah itu kita tertidur karena kelelahan" jelas Menma panjang lebar atas kejadian yag sebearnya dengan wajah tanpa dosah.

Sasuke dan Kyuubi hanya bercengo ria, merekka tidak menyangka hal itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi 'ja-jadi yang dimaksud permainan dan olah raga itu adalah perang bantal, terus mendesah itu berteriak, ja-jadi dari tadi bocah itu sudah' batinn mereka berdua miris karena dengan suksesnya dikerjai oleh bocah yang jauh lebih muda dari mereka berdua.

"KAU" geram mereka berdua hendak memukulkan satu pukulan sebagai 'hadiah' atas 'hiburan' yang diberikan sang bocah namunn hal itu tidak kesampaian karena sang mmalaikat pirang sudah mencegahnya.

"sudah cukup, ini sudah siang, Teme, ayo kita pergi dan kau Kyuu, tolong jaga bocah ini" balas Naruto yang tiba-tiba dingin dan memanggil Kyuu tanpa embel-embel nii pertanda bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"gah.. aku tidak mau menjaga bocah sialan ini" balas Kyuubi sarkasme sambil menunjuk Menma "dan aku harus ke universitas untuk mengurus laporan semester akhir" lanjutnya

"sudah dobe, ayo kita pergi, tinggalkan bocah jadi-jadian ini sendiri" ucap Sasuke ketus sambil menggeret Naruto.

"tapi teme kasihan dia di tinggal sendiri, dia masih kecil, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang berbuat jahat padanya" sanggah Naruto mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasuke

"tidak aka nada yang berbuat macam-macam dengan iblis kecil itu" ujar Sasuke sarkasme sambil menunjjuk Menma yang saat ini tengah memasang tampang sedih. Mendengar perkataan sasuke dan melihat tampang bocah yang malang itu, Naruto bertekad untuk megajak Menma ke sekolah. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan berjalan menuju Menma.

"Ne.. Menma-chan ayo ikut kami" ujar Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Menma

"dobe kau gila" ujar Sasuke dingin melihat Narto ingin mengajak setan kecil itu ke sekolah

"teme ayolah, kasihan dia dirumah sendiri" ucap Narutomaksa sambil menggunakan Puppy eyes no jutsunya yang sangat mutahir untuk membujuk siapapun, termasuk pangeran es didepannya.

Menghela nafas lelah, akhirnya sasuke menuruti keinginan Naruto yang dirasnyanya merupakan keputusan sangat gila, gimana tidak, membawa seorang 'anak' ke sekolah adalah perbuatan paling gila yang akan dilakukan Sasuke karena kedobean Naruto.

"terseralah" kata Sasuke Pasrah sambil menuju ke mobilnya, namun sebelum Sasuke membuka mobilnya, sebuah panggilan dari suara yang sangat familiar mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Sasuke"

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, dengan Menma berada dalam ganndengannya, dia berjalan pelan kearah Sasuke yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung kenapa Naruto memanggilnya dan tindakkan yang dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya membuatnya membeku ditempat sekaligus melambung di awing-wang.

Setelah sampai di depan Sasuke, Naruto melepaskannya gandengannya pada menma dan mengarahkannya pada kemeja Sasuke, dengan gerakann yang cekatan dan senyuman lembut yang tertoreh di wajahnya, Naruto membenahkan Seragam serta dasi Sasuke yang berantakkan karena ulahnya. Setelah itu dia menambah intesitas senyuman manisnya dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"maaf karena sudah memukulmu tadi" kata Naruta sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Terpesona, itulah kata yang pas untuk sasuke saat ini, dia terpesona oleh tindakan dan senyuman Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak random saat Naruto tersenyum begitu kepadanya 'rasa-rasanya aku seperti seorang suami yang diatar istrinya saat hendak pergi kerja' batin Sasuke berbunga-bunga. Terhanyut akan pikirannya dann fantasinya sebagai suami dari Naruto, Sasuke melupakan kenyataan yang ada. Dengan lembut, dia mengangkat dagu Naruto agar bisa memandang wajah manis pemuda itu.

"kau memang istriku yang paling pengertian" ucap Sasuke nada lembut sambil membelai pipi tan Naruto. Dalam fantasinya, dia melihat Naruto tersenyum malu dengan kedua semburat merah yang ada dipipinya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin termakan oleh khayalan manisnya.

Sasuke masih melakukan aktifitasnya, membelai pipi Naruto hingga dengan pelan-pelan dan pasti Sasuke mengiliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua, ingin mengecap rasa manis bibir ranum itu, namun apa daya, khayalan tetaplah khayalan, saat jarak bibirnya dan bibir Naruto kiat dekat, bukan ciuman manis yang ia dapatkan, malahan..

Bletak

"TEME, jangan main-main, jauhkan wajahmu dariku dan kita harus segera berangkat sekolah, setengah jam lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" omel Naruto setelah memberikan 'hadiah' manis pada 'suaminya' dan hal itu sukses menyeret Sasuke kedalam kenyataan.

"cih hanya mimpi" gumam Sasuke miris "andai dia menjadi istriku beneran" lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil dengan diikuti Naruto dan Menma dan berangkatlah mereka menuju sekolah.

- Skip time –

Sebuah mobil sport hitam metalic telah memasuki gerbang konoha di iringi tatapan kagum para pejalan yang melewatinya. Mobil itu terus melaju hingga meuju parkiran yang ada disamping kiri gedung KHS. Setelah mobil itu berhenti, tampaklah dua orang pemuda tampan di masing-masing sisi mobil. Pemuda dengan kulit porselen dan surai raven a.k.a Sasuke itu tampak memandang datar ke seliling sedangkan pemuda disisi lainnya dengan kulit tan, surai pirang dan jangan lupakan tiga goresan kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya a.k.a Naruto tengah menunjukkan serinngai rubahnya pada setiap orang yang lewat. Sebenarnya pemandangan itu sudah biasa bagi siswa dan siswi konoha atas kehadira dua pemuda tampan yang dikenal sebagai pasangan paling fenomal di KHS dalam jangka waktu tiga tahun ini. Bagaimana tidak fenomenal coba, dimana ada Naruto pasti disitu ada Sasuke, kedua pemuda itu tak bisa dipisahkan layaknya kekasih sehidup semati, namun terkadang kedua pemuda itu terllihat seperti tikus dan kucing, setiap kali selalu aja ada yang mereka perkarakan. Hah.. benar-benar pasangan romantic yang ribut.

Oke kita kembali pada kedua pemuda tadi, Sasuke dan Naruto masih berdiri di depan pintu mobil sejak lima menit yang lalu, aneh, kenapa mereka tidak menuju ke kelas padahal jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai sekitar 15 menit lagi. Hmm.. sepertinya ada yang mereka khawatirkan.

"sssttt teme" panggil Naruto setengah berbisik

"hn" tanggap Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto

"bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruto bingung plus panic

"sudah kubilang kan dobe, itu ide yang gila" geram sasuke frustasi.

"ta-tapi kan kasian kalu dia dirumah sendirian" ucap Naruto dengan mimik wajah yang memelas namun terlihat sangat imut di mata para seme.

'hah.. jangan pasang tampang begitu, kau tidak lihat banyak yang ingin 'memakanmu' batin Sasuke sambil member deathglare pada para seme yang sedang menatap uke incarannya. Setelah puas men deathglare para seme-seme mesum itu, dia kembali memandang Naruto.

"tapi dobe, membawa 'anak' ke sekolah itu adalah hal paling gila" ucap Sasuke frustasi.

Oh.. rupa-rupanya mereka dari tadi tak bergerak karena bingung dengan 'anak' mereka yang berada dalam mobil. Mereka tidak tahu harus meitipkan 'anak' mereka pada siapa selama mereka mengikuti pelajaran. Mereka masih meneruskan argument mereka mengenai 'anak' mereka yang mau dititipkan ke siapa tanpa mengetahu ada sepasang mata cokelat yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka dalam diam. Awalnya pemilik sepasang mata itu ingin menghampiri sang blonde, namun niatnya urung saat menndengarkan percakapan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

'anak? Anak siapa yang mereka bawah? Mana mungkin mereka sudah punya anak' batin pemilik sepasang mata cokelat itu. Penasaran dengan pembicaraan kedua pemuda yang tak jauh darinya. Pemilik iris cokelat itu menghampri si blonde untuk bertanya dengan jelas.

"yo! Naruto" sapanya

"ki-kiba ohayou" balas Naruto gugup kepada pemilik iris cokelat yang baru diketahui bernama kiba itu.

'sejak kapan dia ada disini? Apa dia mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi' batin Naruto harap-harap cemas.

"sedang apa kau disini, kelas akan dimulai 15 menit lagi?" tanya Kiba menyelidik

"ha-hanya sedang mencari angin aja kok, yak an teme?" Kilah Naruto gugup

"hn"

"ho benarkah? Sepertinya ada yang sedang kalian sembunyikan" tuduh Kiba sambil mencoba mengintip dalam mobil Naruto dan kedua iris cokelatnya menemukan seorang bocah yang sedang menatap punggung Naruto dengan bingung.

'siapa anak itu? Apakah itu anak yang mereka bicarakan tadi' Batin kiba

"ne.. Naruto, itukah bocah yang sejak tadi kalian bicarakan? memangnya siapa bocah itu? kenapa kalian membawanya ke sekolah?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Deg!

'mampus aku, aku harus member penjelasan apa' batin Naruto kalang kabut. Dia melirik Sasuke dengan pandanga bagaimana-ini-teme, sedangkan teme yang di pandangnya hanya memasang tampang cuek. Toh dia tidak keberatan kalau pemuda pecinta anjing didepannya itu tahu kalau bocah itu adalah 'anak' mereka, itu malah akan memudahkannya mendapatkan si dobe yang sejak dua tahun lalu dia incar. Tapi melihat wajah sang pujaan hatinya memelas, dia tak sanggup juga. Degan kejeniusan yang dia miliki, dengan mudah dia mendapat alas an untuk jawaban pertanyaan kiba.

"hn, dia sepupu jauhku, karena orang tuanya sedang pergi, kami yang harus menjaganya" jawab Sasuke yang sepertinya di percayai oleh pemuda pecinta anjing di depannya.

"oh.. kalau begitu, kalian bisa menitipkannya di kantor epala sekolah, dia kan nenekmu juga Naruto" ucap Kiba member usul. Medengar itu mata Naruto langsung blink-blink, dengan reflex dia memeluk Kiba

"thanks Kiba, aku sayang padamu" katanya tanpa sadar yang sukses mengobarkan api kecemburuan dua makhluk raven yang sedari tadi diam.

Sret Sret

Dua makhluk raven yang dalam mode cemburu itu menarik pergelangan Naruto secara bersamaan, menghentikan adegan romantis antara KibaNaru yang membuat mereka ingin segera mengubur pemuda anjing yang dengan seenaknya menerima pelukan dan ucapan sayang dari malaikat pirang pujaan mereka.

Tidak cukup dengan itu, pemuda dan boocah raven a.k.a Sasuke dan Menma menyeret Naruto menjauhi pemuda pecinta anjing itu.

"dobe/kaa-san ayo kita pergi" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menyeret Naruto dan tak lupa memberikan tatapan tajan kepada Kiba.

Mengabaikan tindakan Menma dan Sasuke, Naruto memandang heran Mereka berdua 'kenapa mereka penuh hawa membunuh' batinnya horos dan pasrah ditarik oleh Menma dan Sasuke menuju gedung KHS, sedangkan kiba hanya cengok dengan tingkah kedua makhluk raven itu.

'tunggu dulu, kenapa bocah itu memanggil Naruto dengan Kaa-san? Mungkinkah – ' batin kiba shock setelah menyadari panggilan bocah raven itu untuk sahabatnya 'tidak, itu pasti tidak mungkin' bantinnya menyangkal, menghilangan presepsi buruk yang singgah si otaknya. Tidak ambil pusing dengan panggilan bocah itu, akhirnya Kiba melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Sementara itu, dua tokoh utama kita sedang berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan sorang bocah berambut raven. Kedua pemuda itu tak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari siswa-siswi KHS yang sempat berpapasan dengan mereka. Bagaimana tidak heran, dua orang pemuda membawa seorang anak kecil kesekolah dan mereka berdua terlihat seperti, err.. sepasang suami-istri yang sedang mengajak anak mereka berjalan-jalan. Seorang bocah raven a.k.a Menma sedang berada dalam gendongan pemuda raven a.k.a Sasuke dan pemuda blonde a.k.a Naruto terlihat sedang bercanda dengan mereka berdua. Haha.. sungguh pemandangan yang sangat manis bukan? Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang keluarga kecil kan?

Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu sampai ke ruangan kepala sekola, tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu, Naruto segera memasuki ruangan itu.

"baa-chan" panggilnya pasa sang kepala sekolah.

"sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku baa-chan, gaki" kata seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yag dikuncir a.k.a Teunade sebagai kepala sekolah KHS. Walau berumur lebih dari setengah abad, tak ada guratan tua dalam wajah wanita cantik itu.

Tak memperdulikan omelan sang nenek, Naruto melangkah maju memasuki ruang kepala sekolah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dengan diikuti Sasuke dan Mennma dibelakangnya. Sesampainya di depan meja kepala sekolah, Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan yang serius. Melihat tatapan serius yang diberikan Naruto, mau tak mau Tsunade menatapnya dengan serius pula karena tidak biasanya bocah itu bisa memasang tampang serius 'sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin Naruto sampaikan' batin Tsunade

"baa-chan, aku ingin minta tolong" kata NAruto membuka suara

"apa?" tanya Tsunade heran, tidak biasanya bocah pirang didepannya ini meminta tolong padanya.

"hmm.. a-aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu padamu" ucap Naruto grogi.

"apa?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"a-aku ingin me-menitipkan a-an – " belum selesai Naruto mnyelesaikan ucapannya, kalimatnya sudah diputus oleh Sasuke

"dia ingin menitipkan cicitmu" ucap Sasuke dengan tenang dan datar

"apa maksudmu Uchiha" ucap Tsunade tak mengerti perkataan Sasuke 'cicit? Siapa yang menikah? Rasa-rasanya anak MinaKushi belum menikah semua' batin Tsunade bingung.

"iya, cicitmu, anak dari Naruto" jawab Sasuke cuek sambil menunjuk Naruto "namanya Menma" tunjuknya pada Menma yang berdiri disampingnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Tsunade hanya mengerutkan dahi, dia belum bisa mencerna perkataan Uchiha bungsu mengenai cicitnya. Hingga…

"APA?!" terikan sang kepala sekolah menggema seketika saat perkataan sang Uchiha bungsu sudah tercerna dengan baik 'i-itu tidak mungkin' batinnya tidak percaya akan ucapan sang uchiha bungsu.

"apa maksudmu Uchiha?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada meninggi "tidak mungkin Naruto sudah punya Ana – " dan Uchapan sang kepala sekolah terputus oleh suara manja seorang bocah

"ne.. kaa-san, dia siapa" tunjuk Menma pada Tsunade. Naruto ingin menjawab pertanyaan 'anak'nya namun hal itu lagi-lagi terputus oleh kepala sekolah.

"NARUTO! DIA ANAKMU?!" teriak kepala sekolah syok mendengar panggilan baru untuk cucunya yang manis.

"bu-bu – " lagi-lagi, blum selesai mengucapkankan kalimatnya, Naruto hanya pasrah mendapati kalimatnya diputus lagi oleh seseorang

"iya, memangya salah kalau dia 'kaa-san'ku" Jawab Menma tenang, datar namun terkesan menantang

Syok, itulah hal yang dialami oleh Tsunade akan pernyataan yang terlontar oleh bocah raven itu. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau cucunya yang manis itu mempunyai anak. Menikah aja belum, lah ini udah punya anak. Menggelengkan kepala, Tsunade mencoba menenangkan pikiranya, entah kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dengan semua keanehan ini.

"hah.. cepat jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata Tsunade frustasi sambil menghela nafas

Hening

Tidak ada dari kedua pemuda itu yang membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya mereka alami. Bukannya tidak ingin menjelaskan, namun mereka bingung bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Untuk beberapa menit lamanya waktu masih hening, hingga tampaklah seringai dari wajah porselen penyandang marga Uchiha ini. Hmm.. sepertinya ada yang sedang direncanakan oleh Uchiha bungsu dan sepertinya, apapun yang akan disampaikan oleh Uchiha ini membuat perasaan Namikaze bungsu tidak enak.

"Tsunade-san" panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang lumayan serius dan tidak sedingin biasanya.

"apa?" balas Tsunade mengernyitkan dahi mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sasuke

"izinkan aku untuk bertanggung jawab" kata Sasuke dengan nada tenang

"soal?" tanya Tsunade semakin heran tentang inti pembicaraan yang di bawahkan oleh Sasuke

"bocah itu" tunjuk Sasuke pada Menma "karena perbuatanku, bocah itu hadir dan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan kaa-san" lanjutnya ingin menjelaskan, namun kata yang digunakannya memiliki berbagai macam arti

"apa maksud- TUNGGU! Ja-jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah 'berhubungan'" kata Tsunade terbata-bata dengan ekspresi syok menyadari makna yang terselip dalam perkataan Sasuke "katakana padaku Naru, apa kalian pernah 'berhubungan'" tanya Tsunade tajam sambil memandang Naruto dengan lekat.

Dengan bodohnya, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, dia juga menangkap makna dari perkataan sang Uchiha, namun Makna yang dia tangkap rupanya berbeda dari makna yang ditangkap oleh Tsunade. Naruto mengira kalau kata yang Sasuke lontarkan itu berarti 'karena Sasuke menyuruhnya menunggu ditaman maka dia bertemu dengan bocah yang sekarang memanggilnya kaa-san' sedangkan makna 'berhubungan' yang dikatakan Tsunade adalah bahwa mereka pernah berhubungan ponsel atau dengan kata lain bertukar mail atau telephone. Hah.. jangan salahkan pemuda polos ini kalau mengartikan pembicaraan kedua orang diatas hanya hal biasa dan tidak menjurus pada hal itu, namun sepertinya pemuda Raven a.k.a Sasuke itu sengaja membuat kesalah pahaman ini.

Syok, Tsunade sangat Syok akan hal ini, dia tidak menyangka kalau cucunya yang paling polos ini sudah mempunyai 'anak'.

Menyadari keadaan kepala sekolah yang syok karena termakan ucapannya, Sasuke hanya menyeringai dalam hati 'kali ini aku akan mendapatkanmu dobe' batin Sasuke girang

"maka dari itu, izinkanlah aku untuk menikahinya" kata Sasuke memecahkan keheningan dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Ck.. rupanya kau pintar sekali memanfaatkan keadaan Uchiha

Hening

Setelah pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke, tak ada satu orangpun yang membuka suaranya. Semuanya terlarut menurut pikiran masing-masing hingga helaan nafas berat terdengar dari kepala sekolah.

"hah.. baiklah Uchiha. Walau terpakasa, Aku izinkan kau untuk menik – " ucapan Tsunade terputus karena teriakan Naruto yang baru sadar akan pernyataan sang Uchiha yang terdengar seperti melamarnya.

"APA?! AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGANNYA"

"jangan keras kepala bocah, dia adalah ayah dari anakmu, biarkan dia mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya" ucap Tsunade sedikit meninggi mendengar penolakan dari Naruto 'aku tak ingin cicitku, tidak mempunyai ayah' batinnya yang sudah termakan dengan makna ambigu dari perkataan Sasuke

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA ANAK DAN DIA BUKAN AYAH DARI ANAK KU, MEMANGNYA AKU PEREMPUAN BISA PUNYA ANAK HAH?!" teriak Naruto Frustasi atas pemikira kedua orang di depannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Tsunade baru sadar kalau cucunya adalah seorang laki-laki dan tidak mungkin seorangg laki-laki bisa hamil. Hah.. sepertinya dia sudah tertipu mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke yang ingin mendapatkan restu darinya.

" " katanya menekankann setiap kata sambil menahan amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Mendengar nada bicaranya neneknya, Naruto mmulai menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir perihal panggilan kaa-san yang disandangnya dari Menma dan hal itu malah membuat Tsunade geram karena dengan suksenya si Uchiha bungsu itu telah menipunya.

"begitulah baa-chan" kata Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Teunade mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat agar tdak memukul bocah Uchiha di depannya itu. Menghela nafas, Tsunade mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"hah.. sudahlah, kalian semua cepat keluar dan akan aku urus bocah itu" katanya memerintah Natuyo dan Sasuke untuk keluar ruangan. Dan kedua pemuda itu cepat-cepatn keluar rungan kepala sekolah menuju kelas mereka.

Disebuah ruangan kelas yang tenang, telihat Naruto bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, sesekali dia memanggil Sasuke yang berada di seelahnya.

"teme"

"hn" gumam Sasuke kalau dia merespon panggilan Naruto

"menurutmu tidak apa-apa meninggalkan menma sendirian dengan baa-chan" ucapnya penuh khawatir. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu dia mendengar hal itu dari Naruto tentang keadaan 'anak' mereka dan mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa bosan.

"udahlah, nanti istirahat kita lihat dia" kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto sambil mengusap lembut surai pirang itu.

"tapi" protes Naruto karena tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke

"tidak ada tapi-tapian dobe, kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku akan menciummu" ancam Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum dan hal itu sukses membuat satu kedutan di dahi Naruto.

"TEME! Jangan menatapku seperti it – " protesan itu tidak sempat dilanjutkan oleh Naruto karena sebuah intrupsi dari sang guru bermasker yang tengah mengajar di depan.

"ehem.. Naruto, Sasuke, pertengkaran suami-istrinya dilanjutkan setelah pelajaranku saja" kata guru bermasker a.k.a Hatake Kakashi itu dengan bodohnya dan menimbulkan gelak tawa di sekitar penjuru kelas.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu malah semakin memuncak amarahnya, pertengkaran suami-istri apa'an, hell no! dia itu laki-laki bukan perempuan.

"Sensei! Jangan sembarangan, aku dan si teme ini belum dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sua – " lagi-lagi, ocehan Naruto harus terhenti, kali ini bukan intrupsi dari sang guru malinkan bunyi debam yang keras dari arah pintu.

Brak

Pintu kelas Naruto terbuka dengan tidak elitnya, memperlihatkan seorang bocah dengan rambut raven dan mata biru yang sembab. Bocah yang kita ketahui bernama Menma ini memasuki kelas Naruto tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari seisi ruangan, minus Sasuke dan Naruto yang mentap Menma dengan wa-was. Kiba yang mengenali bocah itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya.

"ne Sasuke, dia kan sepupumu, ada apa denganya? Kenapa dia datang kemari dengan wajah begitu" tanya Kiba dengan beruntun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan 'hn' andalan Sasuke yang membuat kiba melengos.

"adik kecil, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kakashi ramah

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Menma, bocah itu hanya mengedarkanshappirenya, mencari 'orang tua'nya yang dengan tega meninggalkannya dengan nenek sihir itu. Tak mendengar jawaban, Kakashi mencoba mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"adik kecil, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kakashi dengan kesabaran yang sudah diambang batas.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari bocah itu, namun sedetik kemuddian, semuanya bagai mematung seperti batu saat mendengar teriakan bocah itu.

"KAA-SAN" terika Menma sambil berlari menuju Naruto dan menerjang pemuda itu dengan memeluknya sehingga membuat Naruto hamper terjatuh ke belakang.

Semua penghuni ruangan hanya bengong melihat kelakuan bocah itu pada Naruto, tak mereka masih memproses kejadian yang tak terduga ini hingga

"APA?!" teriak para cowok syok mendengar Uke incaran mereka sudah mempunyai anak "Na-naru –chan be-benarkah dia anakmu?" tanya pemuda berambut raven dengan porongan bob a.k.a Sai

"KYAA" teriak para gadis kegirangan, mereka tidak menyangka, Naruto yang menyandang julukan Prince Uke itu sudah mempunyai anak dan lagi anak itu super itmut, seperti kolaborasi antara Naruto dan…

"KYAA.. NARU-CHAN DAN SASU-KUN KAPAN KALIAN MEMBUAT ANAK ITU" teriak seorang gadis dengan surai merah mudah setelah menyadari bahwa anak itu mempunyai kemiripan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke "siapa nama anak itu?" lanjut gadis pemilik surai merah muda yang dikenal dengan nama Haruno Sakura

Mendengar hal itu, semua penghuni kelas menatap Sasuke dan Narto dengan berbagai tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Seperti tatapan para cowok berjiwa seme yang siap untuk membunuh Sasuke saat itu juga, dan tatapan kecewa yang diberikan oleh fansgirl Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih dalam sikap stoicnya dan Naruto dalam mode paniknya.

"te-teme, bagaimana ini" gagap Naruto menapat tatapan dari semua penjuru kelas

"hn, tenang saja dobe" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap sekiling dengan tatapan tajam ala Uchihanya.

"Kalian!" geram Sasuke sehingga membuat semua penghuni kelas merinding mendengar nada menyeramkan itu.

"apa kau pikir, bocah ini mirip dengan kami?" tanya Sasuke dengan Nada dingin

Diam. Tak ada yang berani membuka suaranya di depan Uchiha bungsu yang sedang marah itu, termasuk Sakura yang hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya dan Naruto yang menatap Sasuke ngeri.

"jawab!" bentak Uchiha bungsu itu lagi.

"i-iya" jawab Sakura terbata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap Uchiha bungsu itu.

Mendapat jawaban itu, Sasuke menyeringai dalam hatinya, dengan perlahan dia duduk kembali kekursinya dan menoleh pada Naruto.

"dobe, kau dengar, semua mengakuin kalau anak ini mirip kita, dengan kata lain" Sasuke menjedah perkataanyaan "kau sekarang resmi menjadi istriku dobe" ucapnya sama sekali tidak nyambung, membuat seluruh kelas yang tadi ketakukan sekrang menjadi berbengong ria termasuk Naruto yang terheran-heran kenapa Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat aneh begini.

"maksudmu Uchiha?" tanya salah seorang murid cowok, rupanya dia tidak terima dengan sikap egois Sasuke yang mengklaim uke idaman para siswa KHS itu. Sasuke hanya menatap cowok itu dengan pandangan meremehkan, dengan angkuh dan percaya dirinya dia menrik pinggang Naruto mendekat.

"sudah jelas kan, kalau Namikaze Naruto sekarang menjadi 'istri' Uchiha Sasuke dan" jedanya sebentar "perkenalkan, dia anak kami, namanya Uchiha Menma, benarkan sayang?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir ranum sang blonde didepan semua pnghuni kelas.

Sedangkan para siswa-siswi di kelas Naruto hanya shock dengan ke OOC an Uchiha itu, mereka tidak percaya bahwa Uchiha bungsu itu bisa berbuat begitu di depan banyak orang.

Naruto sangat syok akan hal itu sehingga dia tidak bisa berbuat dan berkata apa-apa, sedangkan Menma yang dari tadi berada di gendongan Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapa tajam.

Sret

Plak

Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Oke baiklah, karena tidak suka 'kaa-san'nya di cium oleh mahkluk mesum macam Sasuke, dengan sekuat tenaga, Menma menarik Naruto agar menjauh dari Sasuke setelah itu, tanpa segan-segan, dia menampar 'tou-san'nya membuat pipi Sasuke itu memerah.

"wow… KDRT" gumam Kiba tanpa sadar melihat drama bergenre angst/family di depannya, sedangkan siswa yang lain hanya mengangukkan kepalanya, minus pemuda penyandang marga Nara yang mengucapkan mantra andalannyya 'medokusai'.

Semnetara para siswa-siswi itu menyaksikan drama SasuNaruMenma itu, guru matematika mereka penyandang nama Hatake Kakashi itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba menahan amarahnya yang akan meledak akibat ulah murid-muridnya yang telah melupakan pelajarannya yang diberikan, namun sayang, guru bermaker itu tidak bisa menahan amarahnya hingga

BRAK!

Meja guru yang tidak bersalah menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya hingga menyebabkan meja itu terbagi menjai dua bagian.

"DIAM! KALIAN DUDUK DIBANGKU MASING-MASING. SEKARANG! ATAU" teriaknya menggantung, membuat semua kelas bergidik ngeri mendengar hal itu " . . " ucapnya penuh penekanan dan ancaman. Mendengar hal itu, semuanya kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing, membuka buku mereka dan mulai menyimak pelajaran Kakashi. Melihat hal itu, Kakashi hanya menyeringai dibalik maskernya. Yah… siapa juga yang mau bermalam dengan ular peliharan guru biologi mereka yang sedikit ababil bernama Orochimaru itu. Dan pelajaran itu berjalan seperti biasanya hingga bunyi bel pertanda pulang pun berbunyi.

"dobe, kau pulang duluan" kata Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Naruto di koridor sekolah

"ne, kenapa teme? Biasanya juga kita pulang bareng" heran Naruto, karena tidak biasanya Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan.

"hn, aku mau jemput Aniki"

"hah!? Itachi-nii datang? Aku ikut ya teme" rengek Naruto

"tidak, pulanglah duluan" tegas Sasuke

"tapi teme, aku kangen Itachi-nii" rajuk Naruto dengan menggunakan Puppy eys no jutsunyya yang sangat ampuh.

"hah.. baiklah" kata Sasuke menyerah jika Naruto sudah mengeluarkan jurus itu

"yey.. Menma-kun, akan aku kenalkan kamu dengan Itachi-nii" kata Naruto girang

"ne,, Itachi-nii itu siapa kaa-san?" tanya Menma dengan binggung mendengar nama yang asing mnerutnya.

"dia pamanmu" jawab Sasuke cuek

"Paman? Menma beneran anakmu ya teme?" tanya Naruto polos

"iya" jawab Sasuke cuek

"ja-jadi selama ini Menma adalah anakmu makanya dia memanggilmu tou-san" lanjut Naruto semakin bodoh, tidak sadarkah kau Naru kalau pertanyanmu sangat bodoh.

"hn"

"ja-jadi siapa yang sebenarnya kau hamili teme? Dan lagi kenapa dia memanggilku kaa-san? Kalau dia anakmu bukannya dia harus memanggilku jii-san"

"Kau yang ku hamili dobe, makannya dia memanggilmu Kaa-san, Naru sayang.. tidak ingat kah kau waktu kita 'membuat'nya? Apa perlu kita peraktikan lagi disini?" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar, tak lupa senyum mesum yang bertengger jelas di wajahnya dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto naik pitam

"TEME! Kubunuh kau" geram si blonde yang dengan sigap melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah porselen itu, namun dengan cekatan Sasuke mengkap Tinju Naruto dan menarik Naruto mendekat, lalu..

Chu~

Dengan manisnya Sasuke mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi Naruto dan mendorong Naruto ke jok mobil belakang yang ternyata pintunya sudah dibuka dari tadi oleh Sasuke dan Sasukepun memacu mobil sport biru tua metalik itu menuju arah bandara.

Di bandara HI, tepatnya di sebuah ruang tunggu, terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan mata onyx dan surai hitam panjang yang di ikat setengah, walaupu ada 2 tanda lahir seperti err.. keriput diwajahnya, namun hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan sang pemuda yang sejak tadi diam di tempat tunggu, sepertinya pemuda dengan nama Itachi Uchiha ini tengah menunggu kedatangan adiknya yang sepertinya terlambat.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" ucap seorang pria disamping Uchiha sulung dengan menggunakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah.

"hn" balas Itachi singkat

Mendengar itu, pria asing dengan surai putih itu duduk disamping Uchiha sulung, melihat suasana yang canggung, akhirnya pria itu membuka percakapan dengan diawali perkenalan.

"Suigetsu Hozuki" kata Suigetsu memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Itachi. Mendapat sapaan hangat itu, Uchiha Itachi yang tidak sedingin Uchiha lainnya menjabat tangan Suigetsu dan akhirnya obrolan ringanpun terjadi diantara mereka hingga.

"Itachi-nii" teriak pemuda blonde a.k.a Naruto dari arah pintu ruang tunggu, di susul dengan Sasuke dan Menama yang mengikuti pemuda blonde itu dari belakang.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Itachi menoleh dan mendapati 'keluarga' kecil adiknya datang menjemputnya.

"Itachi-nii aku kangen" ucap blonde manja sambil memeluk leher Itachi, Itachi senang-senang aja di peluk makhluk manis seperti Naruto, namun karena hal itu, Uchiha sulung mendapatkan tatapan mamatikan dari bungsu Uchiha.

"haha.. aku juga" kata Itachi mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto "siapa dia Naruto?" tanya Itachi saat enyadari adanya bocah diantara dua pemuda itu

"eum.. dia.."

"dia 'anak' kami" tegas Sasuke

"APA?!" teriak Itachi dengan ata yang membesar. Terkejut, itulah hal yang dirasakan Itachi, memang sudah lama ia mengetahui kalau adiknya itu menyukai pemuda blonde manis itu, namun dia tidak menyangka kalau kepergiannya selama 2 tahun ini, adiknya sudah memilik 'anak'

'hah.. anak muda zaman sekarang' batin Itachi salah paham.

"outoto, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kapan kalian membuat anak itu? Dan apa kau memaksa Naru-chan?" tanya ITachi menyelidik

"hn"

"apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan sih?" tanya Naruto yang tak mengerti arah pebicaraan kedua Uchiha di depannya.

"tidak penting dobe" kata Sasuke cuek sambil mengusap kepala blonde Naruto.

"hn, ayo kita pulang, rubah liarmu perlu di jinakkan baka aniki" kata Sasuke sambil berlalu eninggalkan Itachi dan Naruto sendirian di rung tunggu tapa menjelaskan perihal 'anak itu. Hah.. biarlah lama-lama juga nanti Itachi tahu.

"saya permisi dulu hozuki-san" kata Itachi meninggalkan pria bernama Suigetsu itu.

Sepeninggal rombongan Uchiha dan NAikase itu, pria dengan nama Suigetsu hanya menatap pintu tempat mereka menghilang tanpa ekspresi berarti, namun sedetik kemudian senyum evil muncul di muka putihnya itu.

"akhirnya aku temukan kau bocah, kau bisa menipu semuanya dengan obat racikkanmu, tapi kau tidak bisa menipuku" gummanya

"suigetsu-sama, bos sudah menunggu" kata seseorang dengan tubuh besar dan surai orange menyadarkan lamunan Suigetsu.

"aku akan kesana" jawab Suigetsu tanpa menoleh pada pria besar itu.

"apa ada yang menarik suigetsu-san?" tanya pria dengan nama Juggo itu.

"hm.. kita akan memburu tikus kecil Jugo-san" kata Suigetsu menyeringai iblis dan merekapun hilang dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

* * *

a/n note :ne.. minna-san.. gomen banget updatenya lama.. dan setelah ini updatenya mungkin paling cepat sebulan sekali hehe..

ok jawab review

Sasu : baka Aniki mucul chapter ini tapi ceritanya di chapter depan

Kyuu : APA?! keriput mesu muncul?! hih.. aku gk ikut syuting lgi kalau gitu

Itachi : hiks.. Kyuu-chan jahat *pundung*

Author : sudalah Tachi, nanti dia jinak kok #nenangin Itachi NamikazwNoah mereka tidak melakukan itu kok, karena sebenarnya sih Menma bukan anak asli mereka.

Sasu : trus kapan thor aku bisa melakuka 'itu' dengan Naru

Naru : BAKA TEME, siapa juga yang mau melakukannya denganmu

Author : sudah-sudah, Naru tenang aja, gue gak bakal biarin tu pantat ayam mesum nyentuh kamu

Naru : Huwa... author baik banget #peluk

Author : hehehehe...

Sasu : ... #siap membunuh

Author : hiii.. na-naru udah ya, kita lanjutin reviewnya

Naru : ok.. lanjut...

Menma : maaf seren-san, tapi memang si pantat ayam itu gk bisa rape Naru-chan kok, soalnya aku bukan anak asli mereka... aku adalah seo - hmph hmpph..

Author : baka, jangan bongkar itu disini... hehehe..

Sasu : cih.. dia bukan anakku, tidak sudi aku punya anak sepertinya..

Menma : cih.. siapa juga yang sudi punya ayah sepertimu

Aurthor : he sudah! kalian bisa diam atau...

Manma dan Sasu : atau apa?

Author : atau kalian aku pisahkan selamanya dari Naru.. khukhukhu..

Menma dan Sasu : ... #gak berani ngomong

Author : nah gitu kan bagus.. hmm.. sebenarnya mereka itu bukan ayah dan anak, dan mereka bersaing merebut perhatian Naru.

Naru : Earl-san aku juga penasaran kenapa tuh anak muncul disana.. yah nanti kita tunggu penjelasan author aja..

Author : hu'um, nanti ada flashbacknya kok..

Sasu : thor, ada yang ngusulin rate M tu #smirk ratenya dirubah aja biar aku dan dobe bisa ini itu # mesum

Author : tidak akan.. ne maaf Ca-kun tapi aku masih belum pede buat rate M so.. rate T+ aja

Sasu : payah

Naru :syukurlah..

Kyuu : iya itu katanya uthor kesalahn teknis, sebenarnya ya aku ucapkan supaya bocah pantan ayam itu tidak menyelinap ke kamar adikku yah.. kalian tahulah..

Sasu : tuh thor, kapan bikin adegan romance aku sama my lovely dobe-chan

Author : entalah... yang pasti kalau ada adegannya pasti yah.. you know lah.. hehe

Sasu : hehehe.. siap-siap aja dobe-chan..

Naru : #merinding

Author : kalau itakyuu pasti ikut dong. hmm. seme lain buat Naru ya? hehe.. kalau itu jangan khawatir, karena sebenarnya Naru udah punya pa- hmmp hmmpp

Naru : *bhulsing* baka author, jangan ngomong yang ngak-ngak

Sasu : na-naru kamu udah pa-pacar? #shock

Naru : bukan, hanya aja... *bhulshing*

Sas : #tambah shock

Author : ne.. sekian dulu ya.. maaf kalau mengecewakan.. thanks udah baca :)


End file.
